Equilibrium
by Rock'n Troll
Summary: FIC TERMINÉ L'Auror Potter est chargé de combattre la magie et les sentiments. Mais comment faire, lorsqu'on est amoureux et le plus puissant sorcier du monde ?
1. On finira par y arriver

Equilibrium.

Prologue

_Dans les premières années du XXIème siècle, une immense guerre des sorciers devenue troisième guerre mondiale, éclata. Voldemort et la plupart des mangemorts furent vaincus. Mais à quel prix ? _

_Ceux d'entre nous qui survécurent savaient qu'un quatrième conflit serait fatal à l'humanité. Que notre nature si versatile et notre soif de magie ne nous permettaient tout simplement pas de prendre un tel risque._

_Alors nous avons institué un nouveau soldat de la justice : l'Auror. _

_Son unique tâche est de rechercher et d'éradiquer les véritables sources de l'inhumanité de l'homme envers ses semblables :_

_Son aptitude à éprouver des sentiments…et la magie._

Chapitre Premier – _On finira par y arriver…_

- La Police !

Il fallu une fraction de seconde en trop pour le lieutenant Seamus Finnigan pour comprendre ces phrases que l'un de ses hommes avait hurlées, et hurlait toujours, en entrant de cette pièce, dernière chose en état de cet immeuble en ruine.

Le lieutenant Seamus était en train d'admirer une œuvre d'art, comme celles qui jonchaient l'endroit, un tableau représentant une jeune fille. Mais il du s'arracher à contre cœur à cette contemplation et lâcha le tableau.

Il regarda par la fenêtre brisée et vit au pied des ruines, des voitures noires aux gyrophares dorés se garer d'un dérapage. Des agents en sortirent aussitôt et braquèrent leur AK-47 sur l'édifice. Il donna les ordres le plus calmement du monde en fixant son sergent :

- Faites ce qu'il faut.

Et ledit sergent opina du chef et s'en alla avec quelques hommes qui prirent le plus d'objets d'art possible et qui s'enfuirent. Le reste du groupe brisa les fenêtres.

Au même moment, les portes de l'immeuble s'ouvrirent alors à toutes volées et un de leurs gardes apparu, baguette à la main, il en faisait sortir des gerbes d'étincelles rouges et tandis qu'il cria des incantations, les agents ennemis lui tirèrent dessus. Il s'effondra et ce fut le coup d'envoi des troupes des soldats planqués dans le bâtiment pour faire feu sur les agents de police.

Ceux-ci ripostèrent et des commandos casqués sortir de fourgons noirs blindés pour s'engouffrer dans l'édifice. Ce dernier parcouru de cris, de bruits de coups de feu, de bruits de pas et autres encore.

Alors arriva une autre voiture, blanche. En sortirent deux grandes silhouettes noires habillées par une longue tunique. Un brun, un roux. Ils entrèrent donc dans le bâtiment. Ils longèrent les couloirs et montèrent des escaliers sinistrés, encombrés de corps, d'armes,…etc. Pour arriver à un long corridor blanc sans aucune fenêtre. Éclairée que par deux petites ampoules blafardes.

Les soldats étaient en position d'attaque, armé de gilets par balles, de casque et d'un attirail impressionnant d'armes, des deux côtés de la porte qui se trouvait au fond du corridor. Le chef de la brigade s'approcha des deux hommes:

- Aurors, salua-t-il. Tout est éteint. Ils sont une douzaine peut-être plus.

- Enfoncez la porte et faites exploser les ampoules

- A vos ordres.

Il fit signe à deux hommes qui vinrent se positionner sous les lampes et deux autres se préparèrent à enfoncer la porte à l'aide de leur arme.

L'Auror sorti ses fusils de ses manches. Il se prépara et fit face à la porte, à 5 ou 6 mètres. Le deuxième Auror, lui, baissa les yeux, puis les releva pour jeter un coup d'œil vers son comparse.

Alors le premier Auror s'élança, entama sa course et fracassa la porte à l'aide des deux hommes qui étaient à ses bords. Il se servit de la porte pour glisser violemment dans la pièce sombre et se leva, tandis que des tires des rebelles cachés le frôlaient, faisant de brefs éclats de lumières. Ces tires se stoppèrent lors de l'explosion des ampoules du corridor.

De longues secondes s'égrenaient pendant que l'Auror restait immobile. Si longues que des murmures s'échappaient d'un peu partout.

- Il est où ?

- Tais-toi !

- Tu vois quelque chose ?

- Non !

- Tais-toi, j'essaie un lumos…

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

De fait, les bruits entendus par les rebelles planqués dans le noir étaient des plus alarmants. L'Auror qui venait d'entrer fit cliqueter ses armes, attendit encore quelques éternelles fractions de secondes puis d'un bond se leva tout en tirant des rafales de dizaines de balles qui semblaient sortir de nulle part.

Les armes qu'il avait aux mains et qu'il faisait pivoter en tout sens dans d'effroyables et brefs éclairs de lumière qui ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour apercevoir l'ennemi, étaient les pires. De formes d'un ancien Magnum, il était plus massif et pouvait tiré plus vite et plus de munitions – plus petites, cela va de soi- qu'une Kalachnikov.

Puis après tellement de heurts et de hurlements horribles, le silence revint. Les gardes entrèrent et allumèrent leurs torches blanchâtres. L'Auror était debout, toujours au milieu de la pièce, sur sa porte couchée. Ses pieds n'avaient pas bougés d'un millimètre.

Pas un survivant parmi les rebelles.

Tous gisaient sans vie sur le sol de béton glacial. Les garde vérifièrent la pièces, y déposèrent quelque produits puis y mirent le feu.

Le deuxième Auror en avait profité pour s'éclipser et entra dans la pièce où se trouvaient les feu rebelles, de rares minutes auparavant.

Un antique écran était parcouru de gris et de rien d'autre. On appelait ça _la télévision_ au temps des hérétiques. Il fut rejoint par son comparse, pendant qu'il regardait, pas loin des corps, une chose, un cercle tourner sur lui-même sans faire de bruit. Un _disque_ qui tournait vide sans la platine du _tourne-disque. _Cela servait à produire des sons étranges. De la _musique_.

De multiples baguettes d'hérétiques jonchaient le sol. Pour la _magie_.

Ils visitèrent comme cela de nombreuses salles. Puis ils arrivèrent dans une salle vide. Où les rayons du soleil se faisaient plus généreux. L'Auror aux cheveux de jais regarda le sol, recouvert d'un tapis, et dit :

- C'est ici.

- Où çà.

- Là, dit-il désignant d'un coup d'œil vide le tapis.

La deuxième Auror fit signe aux soldats d'entrer, qui entreprirent de retirer le tapis, et de défoncer le sol avec des pieds de biches.

Sous les planches de bois se trouvaient des tableaux de maîtres sur lesquels trônaient un chef d'œuvre où on pouvait admirer une jeune fille habillée d'une robe verte, et embellie d'un beau sourire mystérieux. Mona Lisa .

Pendant qu'un homme habillé de gris avec des lunettes identifia avec un engin de la taille d'un portable et affichant un écran bleu aux teintes orangeâtes où était reproduit l'image du tableau, les Aurors regardait ces véritables hymnes à l'art avec un regard glacial, dénué de tout sentiment humain.

L'engin afficha _authenticat, _couina puis fit savoir : _verified_.

- C'est le vrai, affirma le soldat.

- Brûlez-le.

La sentence tomba comme la lame d'une guillotine. Deux hommes habillés de combinaisons ignifugées blanches virent armés de lance-flammes. Les autres sortirent tandis qu'ils réduisaient ces œuvres séculaires à l'état de cendre. Puis tous partirent. Le deuxième Auror, le roux, revint, et les flammes qui consumaient les tableaux à ces pieds, brillèrent de mille feux dans ses yeux. Un éclat, bref, unique, d'une larme, accompagna ces feux dans ses yeux, puis il se détourna.


	2. Marche doucement

Chapitre Deuxième – _Marche doucement… car tu marches sur mes rêves…_

Dans la longue voiture blanche qui longeait les rues pleines de squelettes de ce qui fût autrefois de beaux buildings, les deux Aurors étaient assis à l'arrière, droit presque hiératique. Le premier a les cheveux noirs, il est de taille moyenne, et portait une mince cicatrice sur le front. Le second est roux, aux teintes de brun, très grand, dégingandé. Ils étaient tout deux des Aurors supérieurs. L'un était même le plus gradé de la cité.

C'est ce dernier qui rompit le silence

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas laissé la brigade des saisies le prendre et le ficher.

L'autre Auror lui jeta un regard blanc mais qui se voulait interrogateur. Le premier lui désigna des yeux le livre tout élimé qui dépassait de sa poche.

- Ils passent à côté de preuves parfois. J'ai décidé de déposer ça moi-même pour que ce soit bien répertorié.

Son comparse hocha la tête et le silence reprit. Court :

- Encore combien de temps, Potter ? Encore combien de temps avant que tout ça disparaisse ? Qu'on ait brûlé jusqu'à la moindre baguette ?

- Les ressources et les potions sont restreintes. On finira par y arriver, affirma son interlocuteur.

Le silence encore reprit définitivement, pendant que leur véhicule entrait par les murs fortifiés de la dernière cité dite « civilisée » du monde des hommes. Libria.

Par de haut-parleurs fixés de part et d'autre de la grande ville, le Père, maître sage de la cité, répétait encore et encore l'histoire des hommes, les avantages d'être Librian et les désavantages des sentiments et les dangers de la magie :

_Libria. Je te félicite. Enfin la paix règne dans le cœur des hommes. Enfin la guerre n'est plus qu'un mot dont nous oublions peu à peu le sens._ _Enfin, nous vivons en harmonie._

Cette fois-ci, le discours quotidiens du Père était donné dans le forum extérieur. Des dizaines d'hommes en combinaison grise l'écoutaient, droit sur leur siège de pierre blanche. Le Père parlait toujours d'une voix monocorde, depuis son estrade, protégé par une cabine de verre renforcé, ainsi que par quatre autres gardes à deux mètres de ses abords. Des agents armés circulaient dans les allées de l'auditoire ouvert, pour y rechercher le moindre signe de magie ou de sentiment.

Sur de géants écrans défilaient des images en noirs et blancs des guerres les plus sanglantes, des discours d'Hitler, de Saddam Hussein, de Voldemort. Suivies par d'autres images d'Aurors et d'agents brûlants des bobines de films, des grimoires, des balais magiques, etc.

_Librians ! Une maladie ronge le cœur des hommes. Son symptôme, c'est la haine. Son symptôme, c'est la colère. Son symptôme, c'est la guerre. _

_Cette maladie, ce sont les sentiments mais aussi et surtout la magie._

Dans la ville de Libria, les gens circulaient en masse, longeant les hauts bâtiments gris et les imposants tanks blancs qui circulaient. Le discours du Père était réparti partout à l'aide des haut-parleurs, et les écrans géants un peu partout dans les cent avenues de la cité, argumentaient ses dires.

_Mais Libria, l'heure est aux félicitations._

_Car il existe un remède contre cette maladie. _

_En sacrifiant le haut hallucinant où nous entraînent les émotions humaines et pour certains la magie, nous nous sommes prémunis à jamais contre la part vertigineuse. _

_Et vous, en société responsable, avez adopté ce remède : le Litum._

Au même moment, sur les écrans géants, une pilule jaune apparue en très grand, sur laquelle était marquée _Litum _en blanc. La seule chose de couleur sur l'écran. Tous les passants, tel un seul homme, s'arrêtèrent, sortirent un mince fusil noir à injection de leur poche, remplir celui-ci de la capsule du produit gardée dans les réserves du fusil, pour se planter la fine seringue de ce qui paraissait une arme, dans la carotide du cou.

Puis tous reprirent leur chemin.

_Aujourd'hui nous sommes en paix avec nous-même, et l'humanité est unie. La guerre est loin, la haine est finie._

_Nous sommes notre propre conscience désormais. Et c'est cette conscience qui nous guide pour classer EMC-10, c'est-à-dire Émotionnellement et Magiquement Contaminant, tout ce qui pourrait nous inciter à retrouver des sentiments ou des aptitudes à la magie, afin des les détruire._

_Librians ! Vous avez gagnez ! Lorsque tout était contre vous, y compris votre nature même, vous avez survécus ! _

Toute l'assemblée se leva et applaudi à tout rompre le discours du Père.

Durant ce temps, en ville, les activités quotidiennes reprenaient en ville. Les Aurors apprentis s'entraînaient, les enfants surdoués prostrés aux longs des rues entourés de gardes, observaient et analysaient chaque passant et désignaient ceux qui étaient jugés de transgresseurs.

Tandis que la longue voiture blanche des deux Aurors supérieurs arrivait devant l'Equilibrium, le centre nerveux de Libria, un gigantesque édifice sombre.

- Quand on rentre d'une mission aux Enfers, chaque fois ça me conforte dans notre mission, dit l'Auror Potter.

- Ah bon ?

_Quoi. Une intonation. Cela trahi une émotion. Durant une fraction de seconde, une infime fraction de seconde, un sentiment, peut-être._

- Je vous demande pardon.

Alors leur montre sonna indiquant l'heure du _Litum_. Le deuxième Auror pris sa dose puis répondit :

- C'est vrai, en effet.

Potter hocha, puis pris lui aussi sa dose. Ils se quittèrent.

L'Auror supérieur Potter entra dans l'Equilibrium et fut reçu dans une large salle au 216ème étage. Il entra, passant à côté de la grande statue d'un Atlas en métal supportant une grande sphère de verre représentant la terre. Il s'arrêta devant un bureau, simple, derrière lequel se trouvait un homme assis. Il avait de courts cheveux blonds, un regard gris glacé. Comme dit dans le règlement, ce fut le plus gradé qui s'exprima en premier :

- Merci d'être venu, Auror. Je présume que vous savez qui je suis.

- Oui monsieur, bien sûr, répondit docilement Potter. Vous êtes le vice-consul Malefoy du 13ème conseil de l'eptaAuror. La voix du Père.

- A ce qu'on m'a dit Auror, vous étiez un élève assez exceptionnel. Vous saviez instantanément ou presque identifier les mages transgresseurs qui n'ont pas renoncé à leurs sentiments et à la magie, dit Malefoy, récitant le dossier de l'Auror.

- J'ai un bon taux de réussite, dit simplement Potter sans modestie ni insolence.

- Comment expliquez-vous cela, Auror ?

- Je ne sais pas trop monsieur le vice-consul… Simplement je suis capable dans une certaine mesure de sentir la magie et ainsi de lire les pensées d'un transgresseur, donc de me mettre à sa lace pour ainsi dire.

- Comme si vous… arrêtiez de prendre votre dose ? Comme si vous faisiez de la magie ?

- Euh oui, j'imagine, monsieur.

- Vous avez une famille, Auror, demanda Malefoy sur un ton presque interrogatif.

- Oui, une fille et un garçon. Le garçon est pris en charge par le ministère, il s'apprête à devenir Auror.

- Bien. Et la mère ?

- Mon épouse a été arrêté et incinéré pour magie il y a quatre ans, répondit-il sur un ton aussi dénué de sentiment qu'une pierre glacée.

- Par vous personnellement, je suppose.

- Non, monsieur par un autre.

Potter avait dit cela d'une traite, très vite, comme si il avait éprouvé de _la tristesse_.

- Qu'avez-vous…ressenti ?

Malefoy avait dit cela pour le piéger. Il y avait mit le ton.

Potter ne fut pas insensible, si on peut dire, par cette question. Il baissa les yeux, comme si le vice-consul avait prononcé une monstrueuse insanité. Il se reprit :

- Pardon, monsieur, je n'ai pas saisi la question.

- Qu'avez-vous _ressenti_ , dit Malefoy en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot, et en accentuant le ton, en ce faisant _compréhensif_.

- Mais absolument rien, monsieur.

- Ah oui , répondit le vice consul d'un ton douceâtre, puis d'un ton plus agressif : et comment se fait-il que vous ne vous soyez rendus compte de rien ?

Potter jeta un coup d'œil vers un des gardes à proximité. L'air se faisait lourd, très lourd.

- Je… je me suis posé la même question sans trouver de réponse, monsieur, confia-t-il.

- Erreur quasi-impardonnable de la part d'un Auror…

Potter avait cru déceler un éclat dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, en même temps qu'une esquisse de sourire. Il savait que cela aurait alors été un sourire sardonique, glaciale de méchanceté.

- Je compte sur vous pour être plus vigilant… à l'avenir…, reprit Malefoy.

- Oui monsieur.

Le vice consul referma le dossier de l'Auror, tandis que celui-ci sorti du bâtiment et qu'il descendait les marches, tout en réfléchissant à sa journée presque anormale.

« - Quand on rentre d'une mission aux Enfers, chaque fois ça me conforte dans notre mission.

- Ah bon ?

- Je vous demande pardon.

- C'est vrai, en effet. »

Bruits de rembobinage

« - Quand on rentre d'une mission aux Enfers, chaque fois ça me conforte dans notre mission.

- Ah bon ?

- Je vous demande pardon.

- C'est vrai, en effet. »

Cela faisait près d'une heure que l'Auror, à son bureau, réécoutait et re-regardait la conversation enregistrée, avec son collègue. Il fallait en être sûr. Il retournerait à l'Equilibrium.

Il entrait maintenant dans le bureau des EMC-10 et fit face à un vieil homme chauve, trapu qui se tenait devant un grand répertoire.

- La pièce à conviction du dossier 13.68.90. J'en ai besoin, demanda-t-il.

L'homme fit ses recherches.

- Elle a été saisie en fin d'après-midi, il se peut qu'elle soit pas encore enregistrer, précisa Potter.

- Je suis désolé. Rien n'a été répertorié et rien n'est en attente sous ce numéro.

Potter hocha négativement la tête. Il répliqua :

- Il s'agit d'un objet confisqué, apporté ici par l'Auror Ronald Weasley en personne. Revérifiez.

- Monsieur, l'Auror Weasley n'a rien déposé ici depuis des semaines.

- Vous faites erreur. Il vous a remis je ne sais quel bouquin.

- Regardez, dit le fonctionnaire en tournant le répertoire vers Potter. Je n'ai rien.

- Merci, dit Potter après un bref coup d'œil vers le livre.

Maintenant il était sûr. Il pris sa voiture puis se dirigea vers la sorti de la ville. Après quelques questions posées aux soldats de la frontière :

- Ca fait deux semaines qu'il va aux Enfers tous les soirs. On s'est dit qu'il devait être en service commandé.

La voiture blanche conduite par Potter continua son chemin. Il arrivait devant les ruines d'une ancienne école. A l'entrée,on pouvait encorelire _draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_.Il entra dans une immense salle ou le plafond montrait un magnifique crépuscule. Weasley était là, en train de lire, près d'un âtre où le fond grondait.

Il lisait depuis la fin jusqu'au début. Peut-être pour être certain de savoir la fin. L'Auror Potter fit son chemin vers lui, craquant une ou deux baguettes magiques sur lesquelles il marchait. Il fit face à Ron, qui continuait à lire, sans sourciller.

Celui-ci, rompit le silence.

- Tu l'as toujours su. « _Mais je suis pauvre, je n'ai que mes rêves. J'ai déroulé mes rêves sous tes pieds. Marche doucement, car tu marches sur mes rêves. »_, avait lu Ron. Assume ton rêve, Harry.

- Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour qu'ils te ménagent, dit ce dernier sans tenir, sur le moment, de la remarque.

- Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas leur genre, dit presque cyniquement Ron.

- Alors je suis désolé.

- Non, c'est faux, répondit tristement Weasley. Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. Ce n'est qu'un… mot archaïque pour définir un sentiment que tu n'as jamais éprouvé. Tu ne comprends pas ? Il ne reste rien !

Ron révélait ses sentiments, il était triste, et en colère à la fois.

- Ils ont pris tout ce qui faisait de nous des êtres humains !

- Il n'y a plus d'horreur, affirma Potter alors que de la buée sortait de sa bouche, il n'y a plus de… plus de guerre.

- Selon toi, qu'est-ce que nous faisons !

- Non ! Tu… tu y étais avec moi. Tu as vu ce que ça pouvait donner : la jalousie, la fureur…

Ron baissa les yeux, puis les releva, défiant Potter :

- C'est cher payé… je paye volontiers.

Maintenant, Potter leva son arme sur Ron. Celui-ci sourit puis se remit à lire, tandis qu'il chercha sa baguette magique planquée dans sa poche. Il la lève…

- Non ,dit Potter.

Puis il tira. Des dizaines de morceaux de pages volèrent, et Ron tomba à la renverse, mort. Le coup de feu avait fait un bruit horrible. Le choc du corps s'écrasant par terre, un bruit bien pire encore.


	3. Mon coeur n'est qu'une horloge

**Je tiens d'avance à m'excuser pour les plus qu'éventuelles et fortuites erreurs d'orthographe et de grammaire.**

Chapitre troisième – _Mon cœur n'est qu'une horloge... qui fait tic tac._

La voiture blanche roulait. Conduite cette fois-ci par le nouveau partenaire de Potter. Un nouvel Auror fraîchement débarqué de l'école des élites. Potter gardait toujours le silence.

Le nouveau, l'Auror Crivey tenta de briser ce malaise :

- Votre coéquipier et vous étiez proches ?

Silence.

- J'espère que vous vous réjouissez de notre nouvelle collaboration autant que moi. On m'a dit que cette promotion était une aubaine pour ma carrière.

Le silence perdurait. Le malaise grandissait.

- Je suis pareil que vous, Auror. Intuitif. Il m'arrive même de savoir ce que pense une personne avant qu'elle le sache elle-même. C'est comme cela que j'ai découvert que mon frère faisait de la sorcellerie. C'est son arrestation qui me donna cette promotion .

Crivey essaya une esquisse d'un horrible sourire. La voiture s'arrêta, on était arrivé. Crivey insista et ne voulu par terminer ainsi, alors, pendant que Potter, ouvrait la porte de la voiture et mettait le pied droit dehors, il dit :

- Auror, j'espère pouvoir devenir un jour aussi incorruptible et intègre que vous.

- Bonsoir, dit tout de même Potter avant de rentrer dans son appartement.

La voiture repartie.

Lorsque Potter entra dans le salon, la pièce d'accueil, il y trouva son fils, Sirius, regardant l'écran affichant le Père en répétition de son discours hypnotisant :

_"La fin du XX ème siècle a vu l'émergence simultanée et fortuite de deux disciplines scientifiques : une psychologique, l'autre politique. Pour commencer, le principe révolutionnaire d'un crime de haine…"_

Le reste fut coupé par Sirius qui éteint le son. Il se tourna vers son géniteur qui enlevait sa veste et qui la plia mécaniquement dans le meuble d'aluminium vestimentaire :

- Harry.

- Oui.

- J'ai vu William Londubat pleurer aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas que je le voyais. Tu crois que je dois faire un signalement ?

- Oui, n'hésite pas.

Potter pris la direction de sa chambre, se déshabilla et s'endormi. La loi autorisait aux jeunes apprentis de veiller tard tout en regardant les paroles du Père.

Potter regarda le côté vide du lit, où dormait son épouse, avant de s'endormir.

Mais cette nuit-là ne fut point pareil aux autres. Potter fit un cauchemar.

_Assume ton rêve Harry…_

_Sa femme, belle, et souriante. Elle tenait dans ses bras un tas de linge noir. Elle fit tomber quelque chose. Un médaillon. Elle se releva. Vu Harry et lui sourit. _C'était interdit_, mais qu'est-ce que c'était _beau.

_Puis soudains des agents fracturèrent la porte et se jetèrent sur la femme de Potter et la neutralisèrent en énonçant :_

_- Ginny Potter, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! _

_- Ne bougez plus !_

_- Rendez-vous ! Rendez-vous !_

_Mais à ce moment, Harry couru et se jeta sur les agents, cassa le poignet d'un, tabassa un autre, et pris l'arme encore d'un autre et la braqua vers le chef. Celui-ci se défendit._

_- Ne tirez pas ! Nous avons un mandat d'arrêt concernant votre femme… pour _magie

_Harry se tourna vers Ginny. Non, pas possible. Trahi par l'être le plus proche. Pourquoi ? Et pour quelles raisons n'a-t-il rien vu ? Que vont-ils devenir ?_

_Alors Ginny se défit de l'emprise des gardes et vint embrasser Harry._

_- Hey, cria le chef des gardes, emmenez-la, séparez-la de lui !_

_Ils furent séparés l'un de l'autre à contrecoeur et Ginny dit comme ultime phrase :_

_- Ne m'oubli pas !_

_Et ils partirent. Harry resta, troublé. Il senti un mouvement. Sirius et Jane, ses enfants, _avaient tout vu_. Ils se tenaient côte à côte au fond du hall d'entrée. Harry était certain de voir au fond des yeux de son fils, de la tristesse et du reproche. Vision qui le hante encore. _

Il se releva, dégoulinant de sueur. Même s'il n'avait plus eu mal depuis longtemps, il portant machinalement et sans s'en rendre compte, sa main sur sa cicatrice.

Déjà de dehors, par les immenses fenêtres de l'appartement, recouvertes d'une fine pellicule blanche qui empêchait d'apprécier le paysage, ou ce qu'il en restait, on entendait les paroles du Père.

_« Libria. Tu es conscient, consciente de triompher jour après jour, de sortir victorieuse de cette bataille quotidienne »_

Potter se tourna, retourna, éveillé dans son lit sans couverture. Il ne put dormir.

_« Libria. Tu peux être fière de toi. Aucune société n'avait jamais réussi ce que tu es en train d'accomplir. »_

Potter se releva sur son séant et se prix les genoux entre les mains. Il baissa la tête.

_« Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de l'humanité, la paix règne, et règnera encore longtemps »_

Potter fini par quitter son lit et prit la direction de la salle de bains. Il sorti d'une armoire d'acier brossé son fusil à injection d'où il tira sa dose de _Litum_ qu'il posa sur le rebord de l'évier. Il fit couler un peu d'eau froide se rafraîchi le visage, se réveillant un peu. Fermant l'eau, il s'essuya le visage puis posa l'essuie.

Dans un même mouvement, il fit tomber la dose en verre. Il alla se briser contre le sol de béton. Il regarda, ahuri, les morceaux enduit du liquide jaunâtre par terre. Alors entra Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda-t-il sur un ton plus froid que dix hivers.

Il s'approcha encore, Potter père restait hypnotisé par la dose brisée.

- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais, répéta tel un ordre, son fils.

- J'ai laissé tomber mon insert matinal sans le faire exprès. Je l'avais sorti avant de me brosser les dents (il marqua une pose, se trouvant ridicule). D'habitude, je ne le sors jamais avant de me brosser les dents, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même.

- Alors, répondit calmement d'un ton toujours glacial presque monocorde, tu vas passer à l'Equilibrium, signaler la casse et leur demander de te la remplacer.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Après un hochement de tête, Sirius ressorti.

Dans la salle de nourriture, où entra après quelques instants Potter, Sirius travaillait ses dossiers et sa théorie de combat et Jane mangeait ses céréales. Cette dernière étant de sexe féminin, n'était pas autorisée à se rendre au ministère des Aurors et devait se contenter de l'apprentissage dit normal.

Harry Potter s'assit à table et après quelques secondes, Sirius rompit le silence.

- Ton nouveau coéquipier a appelé, il a dit qu'il viendrait te chercher à 10 heures pour aller au Q.G. . Tu ne m'en veux pas, je me suis permis de lui dire que tu ne serais pas à la maison mais à l'Equilibrium, pour remplacer ta dose.

Jane, jouant avec sa cuillère à faire tomber des céréales tellement elle s'ennuyait, jeta un regard à son géniteur. Sirius avait 12 ans et Jane 11.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, répondit Harry, tu as eu raison.

Sirius hocha à nouveau. Il regarda sa sœur chipoter et lui lança :

- Arrête de faire ça.

Elle arrêta et Harry les regarda. Elle lui sourit. D'un vrai sourire, franc et chaud. _Comme sa mère. La magicienne._

Harry fit route à pied, vers l'Equilibrium, toujours troublé. Il s'arrêta devant l'immense bâtiment. Fermé. De haut-parleurs expliquèrent les raisons.

_« Pour des causes terroristes, l'Equilibrium est fermé Rendez-vous au centre du secteur 8-A. »_

Des agents, des tanks et des motos arrivaient de part et d'autre.

Alors Crivey arriva en voiture.

- Plus que ponctuel, Auror. Montez.

Harry regarda une dernière fois vers l'Equilibrium. _Il n'aura pas sa dose aujourd'hui_.

Mais cela, son coéquipier ne le savait pas. Et ils roulèrent.

- Les files d'attentes n'étaient pas trop longues ? Ca m'étonne que vous ayez mis si peu de temps pour avoir votre dose.

- Non, répondit après une hésitation Potter, ça allait.

- Je vais peut-être y passer tout à l'heure, ajouta Crivey en chargeant son revolver, pour me réapprovisionner.

- Vous pensez qu'il faudra employer la force ?

- C'est de me traits de caractère que vous découvrirez, dit presque amicalement Colin, Moi je suis quelqu'un de prudent. Prévoyant de nature... Je m'attends au pire, tout le temps.

Lorsque les agents fracturèrent la porte, les deux Aurors tombèrent nez à nez avec un femme, une magicienne apparemment. Elle résistait.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

EptaAuror, se présenta Potter, nous avons tous les droits.

Alors elle essaya de combattre Potter. Il l'immobilisa en un mouvement et lui dit au creux de l'oreille :

- Depuis quand vous ne prenez plus votre dose ? Regardez-vous !

Il la fit se tourner vers le grand miroir contre le mur.

- Regardez-vous !

Elle se regarda. Lui aussi la regarda. Elle était brune, et elle avait de magnifiques yeux marron. Elle était vraiment belle. Et il se vit aussi. Ses yeux à lui n'étaient plus bruns…

- Regardez-vous…, murmura-t-il.

Il se détacha d'elle, fit face aux agents.

- Le cadre du miroir n'est pas légal, détruisez-le !

Crivey fit signes aux agents de suivre les ordres. Il détacha le miroir qui alla se briser contre le sol. Et les agents en combinaison blanche et au casque noir, commençaient à détruire le mur à coups de pied de biche. La jeune femme faisait les cent pas, atterrée.

Harry entra dans la pièce.

- Comment allume-t-on ?

La demoiselle sorti une baguette, les agents eurent un geste vers elle, Potter leur fit signe. Puis la sorcière dit :

- Lumos.

De la baguette émanait maintenant une douce lumière. La magicienne entra dans la pièce et alluma les torches aux bords de la chambre.

Alors on découvrit une nouvelle pièce, cachée. Remplie de grimoires, de baguettes, d'équipements de Quidditch, des balais magiques, … etc.

Potter avait tout observé, subjugué. Il examinait maintenant chacun des objets qui se trouvaient là. Il vit grimoire avec des photos dessus, dans un coin de la pièce. Tandis que son coéquipier était à l'extrême, et que les agents s'occupaient de la sorcière, il ouvrit le grimoire et vit des images animées.

Des _photos_. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est qu'_il était dessus_. Chacune d'elles ou presque le représentait avec la mage, d'autre personnes, ainsi qu'avec _Ron_, et _Ginny _étant plus jeune. _Comment ? Pourquoi ?_ Il contrôla ses pulsions incroyables, et planqua le bouquin dans sa cape.

- Vous allez tout brûler, hein , demanda la demoiselle.

- Pour finir, oui, répondit Crivey.

Ce fut la réponse qui déclencha la folie de la sorcière qui arracha le flingue du garde près d'elle, alors Crivey sorti lui aussi son révolver et deux coups partirent.

Le fusil de la fille fut dévié par le garde… ainsi que celui de Crivey par Harry. Le nouvel Auror le regardait d'un air que l'on pourrait pratiquement classé d'incrédule.

- On a besoin d'elle, expliqua tout simplement Harry.

La fille elle aussi le regardait d'un air incrédule, un vrai.

Plus tard, dans une salle grise d'interrogatoire des mages, où la magie était stoppée par un quelconque procédé. La jeune fille et Potter étaient assis face à face à une table. Harry sorti une des photos du cahier. L'interrogatoire était filmé, il en prit une sans lui et sans Ron. Elle montrai juste la jeune femme portant un tas de grimoires dans une main, et un chat roux dans l'autre.

Il la mit sur la table et l'a poussa vers la jeune fille. Après quelques secondes, celle-ci prit la photo.

- Votre identité , demanda Potter.

- Granger, Hermione.

- Bien. Hermione, soit vous attendez de vous expliquer avec des techniciens du ministère des contremages, soit vous me dites tout maintenant. Qui sont vos amis ?

Hermione lui lança un regard froid, plein de reproches.

- Je me demande si vous avez une idée de ce que peut dire ce mot : ami.

- Aucun sentiment ne vous est inconnu , demanda-t-il sans écouter. Et la culpabilité ?

- J'ai une question à vous poser : (elle remit la photo au centre ; Harry tenta de la pendre, et Hermione lui prit la main) Pourquoi et pour qui es-tu en vie Harry ?

- Je… (il était sous le choc, _mais qui était-elle pour lui ? la connaissait-il_ ?) Je suis en vie… je vis… pour sauvegarder la continuité de cette grande société. Pour servir Libria.

- Tu tournes en rond. Tu existes pour continuer ton existence, où est l'intérêt ?

- Où est l'intérêt de votre existence ?

- Dans ce que je ressens, avait-elle répondu tout de suite. Comme tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as ressenti, tu peux t'en passer. Mais c'est aussi vital que respirer. Et si je vis sans cela, si je vis sans amour, sans colère, sans chagrin, sans magie alors mon cœur n'est qu'une horloge… qui fait tic tac.

- Bien. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous différer au ministère des contremages, pour y être prise en charge.

Hermione sourit, d'un sourire sans joie. Puis pris un regard froid

- Prise en charge… tu veux dire exécutée…

Harry marqua une pause.

- Prise en charge.

_03/11_

Prochain chapitre_: Lumos !_


	4. Lumos !

_C'est gentil de lire mon histoire mais au moins, mettez une review, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Review positive ou négative. Car trop peu de reviews histoire détruite.._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre quatrième : _Lumos !_

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était beau, des enfants qui dorment. Cela faisait quelques minutes que Harry observait les siens. Sirius et Jane souriaient dans leur sommeil. Magnifique. Harry en eu les larmes aux yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était _ça _? Ce truc, cette _chose_ qu'il sentait au fond de lui ? C'était… agréable. Et si évident à la fois. Comme le souffle d'une respiration.

Potter se détourna et reprit le chemin de la salle de bains. Il sorti le fusil à injection de _Litum_ de sa poche, et le regarda. Un geste devenu si banal, la prise de dose, était devenu presque ridicule. Mais pourquoi avait-il réellement besoin de cette _drogue_.

_Pour sauvegarder cette grande société qu'est Libria, _pensa-t-il.

_Non, tu tournes en rond…_, intervint une autre voix.

_Mais, si le Litum n'était pas, ce serait la guerre, les horreurs reviendraient !_

_Un prétexte. A ton avis, que faisons-nous ?_ répliqua la voix.

Mais là, il ne trouva rien à répondre. Il n'osait pas.

Il se regarda dans la glace, puis remit le fusil dans le tiroir d'acier.

Maintenant, il se déshabilla et se coucha sur son lit. Vide depuis la combustion de Ginny. Ou plutôt, la _prise en charge_, pensa-t-il presque amèrement. Et il s'endormit.

_Si je vis sans magie… mon cœur n'est qu'une horloge…qui fait tic tac…_

_Assume ton rêve Harry…_

_Ne m'oubli pas !_

_Mais tu as oublié…_

- Non !

Harry se leva en sursaut. Un cauchemar, encore. Il sentit une douleur. Instinctivement, il porta une main à sa cicatrice. Mais il se trompa. L'endroit douloureux était si improbable que sur le moment il n'y pensa pas. _Le cœur_. Il battait, certes depuis toujours, mais il ne l'écoutait plus depuis trop longtemps. C'était chaud, brûlant.

Puis une lueur mordorée l'interpella. A travers la vitre cachée par la pellicule blanche de papier, le soleil filtrait. C'était l'aube.

Harry voulu savoir, il se jeta sur la vitre et entreprit de déchirer, avec des gestes presque désespérés, la pellicule. Alors, peu à peu, il la vit, cette aube merveilleuse. Il pleuvait, un arc-en-ciel majestueux se formait. Encore quelque chose de beau. De… magique !

Harry, tremblant et en sueur, voulu presque pleurer.

_Non._ Il ne fallait pas. Pas lui. Il se dirigea en courant vers le lavabo, sorti le fusil à injection et se planta la pointe de la seringue dans la carotide, puis il vit le miroir.

Il stoppa son geste. _Ses yeux étaient verts._ Deux émeraudes qui brillaient dans ce visage glacial. Mais ceci n'était qu'un détail. _Derrière lui, se tenaient une série de personnes inconnues qui le regardaient en souriant_. Il se retourna. Personne. Mais _ils_ étaient toujours là. Son souffle s'accéléra.

Au premier plan, proche de lui, se tenaient un homme et une femme avec qui il avait une sorte de ressemblance troublante. L'homme portait des lunettes et avait des cheveux noirs de jais. La femme avec des yeux verts et des cheveux auburn. Tous deux lui souriaient.

Après eux, se tenaient un homme aux yeux de chien, avec des cheveux noirs et à ses côtés, un grand homme au nez aquilin, avec des lunettes en demi-lune ainsi qu'une longue chevelure et une barbe argentée. D'autres personnes, se tenaient là encore après eux.

Harry toucha la glace. _Non, impossible._ La dame qui avait les mêmes yeux que lui, déposa une main sur son épaule. Il toucha l'endroit où la main aurait dû être. _Rien_.

Mais…

- Papa , s'entendit-il dire en se tournant vers l'homme aux lunettes et cheveux noirs en bataille.

Celui-ci hocha.

- Maman , reprit-il, vers la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn.

Celle-ci hocha aussi.

C'était ses parents. _Mais, il n'en avait jamais eu !_ Alors, pourquoi les a-il reconnu ?...

Harry laissa, sans s'en apercevoir, quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. _Comment n'avait-il pu les voir avant ? _Puis il reposa son fusil. Deuxième jour sans dose…

Maintenant il se trouvait dans un hall de transition. Ces grands halls, à la sorties des métros, qui débouchaient systématiquement sur une partie du ministère.

Ici, comme chaque jour, les paroles du Père était retransmises en direct sur un écran géant. Les gens se devaient de l'écouter, avant l'ouverture des grandes portes du hall.

_« Le Litum. Le népenthès suprême, l'opium de notre peuple. Le ciment de notre grande société. »_

Harry se trouvait au milieu de cette grande foule amassée au pied des portes. Tous écoutaient silencieusement, tous étaient droits, hiératiques.

_« Baume et salut. Il nous a délivré du pathétique, de la tristesse, des affres effroyables de la mélancolie et la haine. Il permet d'anesthésier la douleur, d'abolir la violence, d'anéantir la magie. »_

Harry tenait dans sa main des doses de _Litum_. Il se croisait les mains dans le dos et faisait doucement tinter le verre des doses.

_« Parallèlement, nos élans de joie, d'amour et d'allégresse se trouvent eux aussi anesthésiés. Mais nous consentons à ce juste sacrifice. Car nous adoptons le Litum sans aucune réserve. Lui qui nous unis et nous rends plus grands. »_

Les portes s'ouvrirent, les gens entamèrent tous d'un même rythme la marche. Et quelque part, si on avait tendu l'oreille, on aurait entendu un léger bruit de verre brisé.

L'escalade des 280 marches se poursuivait par le groupe compact de Librians. Tous même coiffure, même combinaison, mais regard, vide d'émotion. Quoique, quelques uns… Harry regarda autour de lui et fut frapper par le nombre de transgresseurs qui l'entouraient. Rien que devant lui, une femme d'un certain âge frôlait la rampe d'escalier. _Tout contact interdit au possible_.

Harry enleva ses gants de cuire, et entreprit de faire de même. C'était étrange. Après deux ou trois secondes, il retira sa main de la rampe et la regarda. Elle n'était plus froide et blanche. Mais rose et chaude. Effet du manque de _Litum_.

Et ils débouchèrent devant le ministère des Aurors.

Harry s'y engouffra, salua les gardes, et s'installa dans la grande salle ouverte des bureaux. Cinq bureaux de largeur sur dix de longueur.

Il s'assit et attendit. Les paroles du Père étaient toujours, encore et inlassablement retransmises. Harry observa encore les gens autour de lui. Tous avaient le même bureau, même disposition des affaires. Même comportement des humains.

Et pourquoi ne pas changer pour une fois ? Potter pris le matériel sur sa table, et changea la place de tout. Les dossiers là ; les trombones ici ; ou encore les bics métalliques ici. Et l'Auror Crivey arriva.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, questionna-t-il de sa voix sans timbre.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son bureau puis regarda Crivey.

- Rien. Je revoie la place de mes affaires.

- L'ancienne disposition ne vous plait plus ?

- Non, cela me laisse totalement indifférent, répondit Potter. Je cherchais juste à l'optimiser.

Crivey acquiesça. Puis déposa un ordre de mission sur la table.

- Des transgresseurs planqués aux Enfers, expliqua-t-il.

Et ils partirent.

Dans un escalier d'un bâtiment délabré, la bataille entre les agents et les transgresseurs se faisait de plus en plus violente. Les deux Aurors arrivèrent au pied de cet escalier. Le chef de l'escouade vint à leur rencontre et les informa de la situation.

- A priori il doit y avoir une cinquantaine d'hommes, cria le chef pour couvrir le bruit des balles, et d'après nos services de renseignements, ils disposent de tout un arsenal.

- Il s'agit du groupe qui a bombardé la fabrique de _Litum_, précisa Crivey. Bon, vous, vous nettoyez, nous, on les attrape.

- A vos ordres.

Après cela, il cria quelque chose à ses troupes que les Aurors n'écoutèrent pas. Ils gravir l'escalier qui tandis qu'ils montaient, bougeait de place. Grâce à quelques simples figures acrobatiques, ils arrivèrent à l'angle d'un long couloir où se planquaient des mages.

- Couvrez-moi je vais y aller, dit Crivey.

Alors il fit face aux mages et tout en traversant l'entrée du couloir, il tira en automatique sur tout transgresseurs. Un carnage, presque pas de survivant. Un s'échappa et alla, sous le coup d'une autre balle, s'écrouler dans les bras de Potter.

C'était un petit garçon. Crivey s'engagea dans un autre couloir en lançant à Harry :

- Ouais, joli prise.

D'une ironie horrible et fausse. Harry regarda horrifié le cadavre du jeune garçon d'affaler par terre et vit que du sang avait perlé sur ses gants. Il enjamba quelques cadavres et vint devant le grand tableau au fond de cet obscur couloir. C'était un portait criblé de trous, où il n'y avait qu'un paysage morne et vide. Il entendit pleurer et vit sur un autre tableau une grosse dame habillée d'une robe rose. Le tableau _vivait_.

Il reporta son intention sur le rand cadre devant lui et essaya d'entrer. Sans problème. Il arriva dans une salle confortable et tapissée de rouge. Un âtre contenait encore du feu ronflant et on pouvait presque entendre encore les rire d'enfants. Il vit des tas de grimoires amassés là encore. Des plumes pleines d'encre étaient posées sur des parchemins. Harry poursuivit son chemin.

Il monta un escalier en colimaçon. Il observa à chaque étage des chambres. Il finit son trajet au dernier étage, le septième. Il essaya d'aller dans la chambre de gauche. Impossible, l'escalier se lissait de sorte à former ce que les hérétiques appelaient un toboggan. Alors il entra dans celle de droite.

Des malles désordonnées au pied de lits baldaquins gisaient dans la pièce. Harry la parcourue du regard. Puis s'arrêta sur le troisième lit. Un balai de mage était posé sur la malle. Un très beau balai d'ailleurs. On pouvait y lire _Eclair de Feu _en lettres dorées. A côté il y avait, comme rangé pour lui, une cape couleur mauve et une baguette magique.

Une lettre les accompagnait. Etait griffonné dessus :

_Pour Harry Potter_.

A l'intérieur, Harry trouva un simple bout de parchemin avec écrit:

_Finite Incantatem_

Le jeune homme en fut troublé. Il les fourra vite dans sa poche, la baguette, la lettre et enveloppa le balai dans la cape. Tiens, où était-il d'ailleurs ? Dans la cape. Mais où était la cape ? Dans sa main. Alors, cette chose pouvait devenir _invisible_ ! Intéressant.

Au moment où il allait quitter la pièce, un grimoire en particulier l'interpella.

La pièce étant plus ou moins sombre, à cause des fenêtre condamnées, il prit la baguette. Il la dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'objet et murmura comme Hermione l'avait fait :

_- Lu… Lumos_ !

La pièce alors baigna dans une lumière bleuâtre et douce. Harry fut tellement secoué qu'il fallit lâcher la baguette. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était _agréable_, la magie.

Alors il le vit. Un livre épais et qui avait la couverture rouge en cuire. Harry l'ouvrit. Et là, ce fut le choc. Les personnes qu'il avait vu ce matin dans sa glace, avec maints autres, se trouvaient en photos dans l'album. Tous bougeaient, tous souriaient.

Harry laissa tomber le livre, et ses larmes aussi. Et murmura sans le savoir :

- _Nox…_

- Auror, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas laissé la brigade des saisies le prendre et le ficher , demanda Crivey.

Les deux Aurors étaient au pied du château qui, faute de brûler ou d'exploser, était condamner par les agents. Ils se tenaient tous deux près de leur voiture de service blanche, Potter regardait le grand lac face au château, et Crivey remplissait le rapport de mission. Ce dernier lui désigna le grimoire qui dépassait de la cape de Potter.

- Ils passent à côté de preuves parfois, répondit Harry en remettant convenablement le livre. Je le déposerai moi-même… pour être sûr qu'il soit bien répertorié.

Crivey hocha se releva (son support de travail était le capot de la voiture) et se tourna vers son supérieur. Harry reprit leur deux armes posées sur la voiture et tendit l'une d'elles à Crivey. Il remit lautre dans son étui, sous sa cape.

- Merci. Vous savez, Potter… , dit Crivey, si on continue à détruire toute cette marchandise de contrebande, un jour il ne restera rien à brûler. Pour des hommes comme nous, qu'adviendra-t-il ?

Presque de l'intonation. Etonnant acteur. Potter n'eut le temps de répondre car un des agents courrait vers eux.

- Chefs ! On a trouvé quelque chose là-bas !

Il désignait la forêt. Les Aurors s'y rendirent.

Dans cette forêt très sombre, les spots des agents faisait une éblouissante lumière blanche et toute forme de vie semblait inexistante. Sauf. Sauf, dans un enclos, divers sortes d'elfes qui se débattaient, ou pour être plus exact, se tapaient la tête contre les arbres. Les agents les encadraient et les surveillaient.

Un garde expliqua la situation aux Aurors.

- Des elfes de maison, ils étaient défendus par des femmes et des enfants. La plupart se sont enfuis sur des centaures et des licornes. On a pu en mobilisé deux ou trois.

_Mobilisé_, pensa amèrement Harry,_abattus froidementoui !…_

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous voyons ça, dit Crivey. Pourquoi conservaient-_ils_ ces animaux magiques , demanda-t-il vers Harry. Qu'en faisaient-_ils _? Est-ce qu'_ils_ les…mangent ?

Harry ne répondit rien. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ?_

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse , intervint l'agent.

- Vous les exterminez, évidemment , lança Crivey en lançant un regard noir vers ces pitoyable créatures, comme il pensait.

- A vos ordres. Allons-y , fit le garde en faisant signe à sa troupe.

- Non , s'exclama Harry, par _réflexe._

Crivey arrêta les agents.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non rien, se reprit Harry. Allez-y.

Alors un massacre commença. Chacun agent tira sur les elfes. Tous crièrent. Mais un s'enfuit. Délaissant les autres qui en profitèrent pour faire de même, les agents le suivirent.

- Hey ! Attrapez-le !

- Harry le rattrapa.

L'elfe le regardait avec de grand yeux bleus globuleux. Harry le tenait dans ses bras.

- Monsieur, Dobby ne veut pas mourir ! couinait l'elfe. Dobby à bien servit ses maître et monsieur Harry P…

Le reste fut étouffé par lui même. Il se tapait la tête contre le torse de Potter.

- Méchant Dobby ! répétait-il sans cesse.

- Chef , l'appela l'un des agent. Balancez-le moi, je vais l'achever.

Harry ne bougea pas. Il gardait Dobby et l'observa.

- Donnez-le moi ! insista le garde.

Dobby tenait maintenant fermement le cou de Harry.

- Allez, donnez-le lui maintenant, dit Crivey. Il va l'achever.

Potter enleva l'elfe de son cou et le donna au garde. Celui-ci le tenait à bout de bras, leva son arme, pressa la détente de plus en plus fort…

- Attendez ! cria Harry.

Il reprit de force l'elfe au garde et signala en s'éloignant.

- Il me semble que… quelques uns de ces elfes devraient faire l'objet d'analyses. S'il y a une épidémie aux Enfers, il est préférable qu'on le sache !

Il rentra dans la voiture. Crivey jeta un coup d'œil vers les gardes, puis la forêt, et enfin sur la voiture où se trouvait Potter. _Harry Qui ?_ allait dire l'elfe ?…

Harry avait été convoqué à l'Equilibrium. Il se tenait dans la bureau du vice-consul. Ce dernier, absent, lui parlait via l'écran derrière la table de bureau.

- J'ai du mal à suivre votre logique, Auror.

- C'étaient des mages, commença Harry. Ils auraient pu nous permettre d'infiltrer l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais au lieu d'être appréhendés et interrogés, ils ont été liquidés !

- Exact, reprit froidement Malefoy. Mais étant donné les circonstances, le Père à décrété que dorénavant, il n' y aurait plus de prise en charge pour les transgresseurs. Soit on les tues sans autre sommation, soit on les incinère sans procès.

- Mais c'est contraire à la loi , protesta en essayant de cacher le maximum de sentiments Harry. Vous êtes membre du conseil, vous…

- Ce n'est pas la volonté du conseil, coupa Malefoy, c'est la volonté du Père. Et Il est le seul juge, Il est la loi.

- Oui monsieur. Mais si on dédaigne la procédure, réessaya Harry, c'est que l'anarchie menace. Quand nous nous sommes donnés tant de mal à la bannir.

- Mettez-vous dans la tête, Potter, répondit presque d'un ton mauvais Malefoy, que même si vous ou moi ne sommes pas toujours d'accord avec le message donné n'est pas grave. Ce qui importe, c'est que nous nous plions à ce message. A la volonté du Père. Appelez cela la Foi des fidèle.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et lança tel un couteau :

- Vous l'avez je suppose ?

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il serra les poings et dit :

- Oui, j'ai la Foi.

- Bien.

L'entretien était terminé, Harry sortit.

Il entrait maintenant encore dans le département des EMC-10. Il se présenta au jeune homme derrière le bureau et lui demanda :

- Objet confisqué x-23.t-45. Granger, Hermione.

Le jeune homme après fouilles, lui tendit une boîte de métal.

Harry la prit et se dirigea vers une table au fond. Il ouvrit cette boîte et en sorti des photos, un flacon de ce qui semblait être une potion dorée, pour attacher les cheveux, rouge.

Il mit les affaires dans sa poche jeta un coup d'œil vers l'officier du bureau. Voie libre. Harry se mit alors à sentir le parfum du ruban, celui d'Hermione. Enivrante fragrance.

A la frontière nord de Libria, Potter se faisait contrôler. Il conduisait une voiture blanche du ministère.

- Auror Potter. Je vais aux Enfers, service commandé, expliqua-t-il.

Le garde illumina le visage de l'Auror avec sa torche, le reconnu, lui rendit ses papiers d'identité et dit :

- Ok, allez-y.

Crivey se tenait, planqué à une centaine de mètres de la frontière. Il avait tout vu.

Harry arriva à la lisière de la forêt, sa gara et ouvrit son coffre. Il en sorti le balai magique et veilla à ne pas réveiller l'elfe caché dans le coffre. Et des heures durant, il s'envola, fit de multiples figure et profita de cette sensation _magique_.

Il se reposa et revint à la voiture. L'elfe s'était réveillé. Harry lui tendit sa vste pour qu'il se réchauffe.

- Bravo monsieur Harry Potter , s'exclama-t-il. Dobby a toujours su que vous étiez un vrai mage !

- Oui, oui merci, Dobby. Bon, tu semble me connaître alors… peux-tu me renseigner sur l'Ordre du Phénix, comment en faire parti, les trouver, et surtout, la magie. Explique-moi.

- Eh bien monsieur Harry…

Alors arrivèrent tout une armada de gardes. Deux motos et une voiture blindée débarquèrent. Un gros spot s'alluma et les agents, en sortant leurs armes, hurlèrent.

Harry ferma le coffre où étaient cachés Dobby et le balai.

- Ecartez-vous du véhicule !

- Papiers d'identité !

- Ecartez-vous du véhicule !

- Rendez-vous !

Harry s'écarta du véhicule et s'approcha. Il dit calmement :

- Je suis Auror, j'ai mon ordre de mission.

- Papiers d'identité , hurla un agent.

- Ils sont dans ma veste.

- Où est cette veste ? Où est-elle ?

- Je ne l'est pas, dit Harry, se rendant compte qu'il l'avait laissée dans le coffre.

- Les individus non identifiés sont éliminés sans autre procédure !

- Vous commettez une erreur vraiment regrettable, protesta Harry, je suis un EptaAuror supérieur !

- Nous allons fouiller votre véhicule, menaça le garde.

- Je vous l'interdit ! Il… n'y a rien dedans.

- Fouillez , fit le chef à deux agents.

Ces deux derniers regardèrent dans la voiture, à l'avant et à l'arrière.

- R.A.S., chef !

- Les clés de votre coffre, ordonna le chef à Harry.

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Je dois assister à une combustion avant l'aube, je ne dois pas…

Le chef le fouilla et pris ses clés. Il les jeta aux gardes près de la voiture.

- Capitaine, je perd un temps précieux, s'énerva Harry, à mesure que les gardes approchaient du coffre. Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

L'un des gardes entrouvrit le coffre.

- Je suis l'Auror le plus gradé de l'EptaAuror !

Le chef s'approcha et vit la cicatrice en forme d'éclair…

- Attendez , lança-t-il aux gardes près du coffre.

Ceux-ci stoppèrent leur geste.

- Ecartez-vous, ajouta-t-il à leur adresse ; puis à Harry : Je ne vous avais pas reconnu, veuillez m'excuser.

Harry osa à peine soupirer.

- Ce n'est rien, vous faites votre travail.

- Merci, dit le chef en rendant les clés. Nous allons vous raccompagner.

On entendit alors un coup sourd suivit d'un couinement.

- Les elfes, précisa Harry, voyant que le chef avait reprit les clés.

- On aurait dit que ça venait de votre coffre.

- Impossible ! Rendez-moi mes clés !

Le capitaine reprit les clés et alla ouvrir le coffre.

- Je vous le demande une dernière fois. Ne faites pas ça !

Le chef ouvrit complètement et vit l'elfe apeuré et le balai. Il tourna son arme, comme tous les autres gardes.

- A terre ! A terre !

- Rendez-vous !

- Abattez-le !

Harry, alors frappa les AK-47 des agents à ses bords. Les armes firent un demi-tour sur elles-mêmes pour se diriger vers les agents. Il tira.

- Non ! cria le chef. Merde, abattez-le !

S'engagea alors un merveilleux carnage. Harry reprit posture sur posture et tua une douzaine d'agents. Il sauta sur une moto, en tua encore six autres. Les lumières s'éteignirent.

Harry ferma le coffre, et reprit la route vers Libria.

Il était maintenant devant sa glace, encore. Le miroir d'habitude fixé au mur était par terre et Harry entreprenait de planquer ses doses de _Litum_ dans l'espace exiguë qui se trouvait derrière le miroir.

_Plus de Litum, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais._

Mais la tuerie de ce soir alors ?

_04/11 ?_

Prochain chapitre : _Liberté_


	5. Liberté

Chapitre cinquième : _Liberté_

Dans une gigantesque salle d'entraînement, l'Auror Potter exécutait toutes sortes de mouvements de combat, il frappait avec un bâton de métal dans le vide, contre un ennemi imaginaire. Puis à force d'enchaîner les mouvements, il rencontra une résistance.

Un autre bâton, celui de l'Auror Crivey. Il se tint face à lui, en combinaison d'attaque. Ils se saluèrent. Et se tournèrent autour tels des corbeaux.

- Vous vous entraînez tout le temps, remarqua Crivey, ça doit être pour ça que vous êtes le plus fort.

Ils commencèrent le combat. C'était du kata armé. Dans une bataille dite normale, les bâtons eussent été des sabres, ou comme variante, des révolvers. Ils prirent des poses de kata, firent entrechoquer leurs armes, puis Harry répliqua :

- Je suis peut-être simplement plus fort !

Manœuvre d'intimidation, ou de distraction. L'insolence est une bien grande arme, qui se retourne que trop souvent vers celui qui en fait usage.

- Vous êtes préoccupé , demanda insidieusement Crivey.

- Pourquoi cette question , fit Harry, occultement étonné.

- L'art de l'intuition. C'est mon boulot de savoir à quoi vous pensez , se vanta Crivey.

Harry mit fin à cette vantardise et envoya un coup de bâton en plein dans le visage de son collègue. Le masque de protection tomba, un hématome commençait à se former sur son visage. Dans d'autres circonstances, d'autres mondes, son regard aurait été rempli de haine. Mais pas là. Ils s'arrêtèrent un temps.

- Alors, dites moi à quoi je pense, fit Harry.

- Vous pensez aux meurtres de cette nuit aux Enfers, dit Crivey tandis que le combat reprenait. Vous vous demandez s'ils savent qui a fait ça.

Et il décocha un coup dans le dos de Harry. Celui-ci se releva vite et lui fit face. Ils reprirent.

- J'ai visé juste , fit remarquer Crivey.

- Dites-moi…

Harry plaqua l'autre Auror contre un pilier de la salle. Il le bloqua par son arme.

- …Est-ce qu'ils savent ?

Crivey essaya de reprendre sa respiration et, dans l'esquisse d'une idée de sourire, il dit :

- Ils ont des hypothèses. J'en ais une ou deux pour ma part. Mais c'est encore un peu prématuré.

Les bâtons se frappèrent, les positions de combats devinrent plus complexes.

- C'est une bonne chose ces meurtres, ajouta Crivey.

- Pourquoi ?

Il repoussa Harry, brassa l'air en quelques amples mouvements, puis le bloqua.

- Celui qui a fait ça, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Harry, n'a réussi _qu'à accélérer la chute de la Résistance._

Harry est abasourdit, il recule, sous le choc, et se prend un coup de bâton à la tête, en évite un autre puis les deux hommes recommencent à se tourner autour tels des corbeaux.

- Il va y avoir un massacre en règle, enfonça Crivey.

Il fut projeté au sol par Harry, ils se battirent d'une façon particulièrement rapide et violente lorsque Harry s'arrêta, conscient que Crivey le tenait en joug avec son arme et qui cela avait été un vrai combat, il aurait eut la tête tranchée de la plus délicate manière.

Mais Crivey, lui, se rendit compte d'autre chose lorsqu'il sentit un coup de bâton à _un autre endroit_. Si ç'avait été un vrai combat, Potter aurait été finalement le plus chanceux. Ils se saluèrent.

- Je suis là pour ça d'ailleurs, expliqua Colin. Je venais vous dire que l'on part en intervention aux Enfers, secteur 7. Tenez-vous prêt.

Dans un petit village abandonné, les gros tanks librians dévastèrent tout, découvrant sous chaque amas de restes de maisons, des poignées de sorciers. Les habituels cris de douleurs furent plus insupportables encore, pour Harry. Il se tenait au fond du village et observait ce massacre, lorsqu'il senti un souffle chaud et saccadé dans sa nuque. Il se retourna et pointa son fusil.

Devant lui, une demi douzaine de mages. Ils tremblaient de peur. Il y avait deux hommes jumeaux avec des cheveux étonnement roux, trois femmes très jeunes, et un petit garçon. Ils regardèrent Harry avec non pas de la tristesse, mais de la haine.

Il lâcha le sorcier qu'il tenait par le col et leur dit :

- La forêt est derrière vous. Ils ne vous trouveront pas.

Silence, aucune réaction.

- Mais courez, bon sang !

- Restez où vous êtes, ordonna celui qui paraissait le chef, il nous tira dans le dos.

- Si j'avais voulu vous tuez, je l'aurai fait en vous regardant en face , s'énerva Harry, maintenant filez !

Même pas une esquisse de pas.

- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai ! Venez !

Et il les conduit dans la forêt, mais au dernier moment, ils furent encerclés par une brigade.

- Très bien, Auror, maintenant on s'en occupe, avisa le capitaine de la troupe.

Harry regarda son groupe, et discrètement, prit sa baguette.

- Partez , dit-il aux sorciers.

Ils partirent dans le sens opposé à la forêt, celle-ci était cernée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Auror, ce sont des mages…

Un éclat vert entoura les gardes, suivit par un rouge, et tout ne fut plus que silence. Les corps des gardes inertes formaient un rond d'étoiles autour de Harry. Il se mit à la recherche des sorciers.

Il les trouva dans une vieille maison qui tanguait, tous alignés. Il s'avança dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Il entendit claqué des mains, quelque part dans la pièce. Crivey sorti de l'ombre. Merde, il les avait conduit à la mort.

- Bien joué, Auror, fit Crivey. Vous les poussez dans le piège….je le referme.

Des gardes armés sortirent aux aussi de la pénombre de la pièce glauque.

- La définition même d'une collaboration, ajouta—t-il. N'est-ce pas ?

_Il se fout de moi…_, pensa Harry. _Il sait._

- Et si je… vous laissais l'honneur de les exécuter , cracha Crivey tel un serpent qui crache son venin.

Harry senti une goutte de sueur glacée lui descendre l'échine. _Tout cela était un test_.

Comment réagir. Il croisa le regard d'un des petits garçons prisonniers.

- Ils devraient au moins être soumis à un interrogatoire , improvisa Harry.

- Les ordres du Père sont sans réplique, ils doivent tous mourir, ce sont des rebelles.

- Des sources d'informations ! Ils pourraient nous être très utiles pour…

- Auror…

- … démanteler l'Ordre du Phénix, nous pourrions…

- Auror…

- … nous en servir comme otages, il y a des enfants, et…

- Auror ! Si votre arme est déchargée, je vous en prie, prenez la mienne.

Schlak ! La réplique avait fendu l'aire tel un couteau d'argent froid. Crivey tendait son révolver à Harry. Celui-ci eu une idée et le pris.

Il régla la position _lock _sur _semi_, puis sur _automatic_. Ca allait être un carnage, mais de quel côté ? Le chef des sorciers le regardait et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, il fit non de la tête. Harry pourrait en aidé d'autres. Il était _celui qui avait… survécu_. Mais d'où il tient cette phrase ?

Il remit le crochait du fusil sur _lock_, puis le donna à Crivey.

- Non. Tout bien réfléchit, cet honneur vous revient.

Crivey l'observa, dans une idée d'incrédulité, puis fit signe aux gardes.

Ils se positionnèrent, armes pointées sur les mages. Harry sorti de la pièce, Crivey aussi.

De loin, on pouvait entendre les cris suivant les coup de feu qui avait déchiré l'air.

Harry se trouvait face au Lac Noir. Il pouvait encore entendre les complaintes douloureuses des sirènes. La surface de l'eau était calme. Une forme noire se déssinait au loin. Un château. Harry vit que quelque chose flottait, immobile sur le Lac. Une barque avec à l'intérieur… le corps d'une petite fille.

Harry ne tint plus et vomi. Ainsi que ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues creusées. Le corps d'un sorcier, même mort, tenant de la magie, ne se décomposait pas. Mais le corps sans vie d'un enfant était, décomposé ou pas, un spectacle sans nom.

Harry lesta le corps avec de grosses pierres, puis s'en détourna. La petite fille sera certainement mieux au fond du Lac, en compagnie des sirènes.

Il parti, et croisa une sorte d'homme-cheval. Un centaure. Il lui souriait et ses yeux jaunes brillaient tels des astres solaires dans la nuit. Il s'approcha doucement et mit sa grande main sur l'épaule de Harry. Celui-ci ne réagit pas vraiment. Il scruta son visage.

Le centaure lui prit les mains, pour le réconforter.

- Bonsoir monsieur Harry Potter. Je suis Firenze. Déjà treize ans…, murmura le centaure.

Harry ne comprenait pas, mais n'avait plus la force de parler. Le Firenze sourit. Puis leva la tête, vers le ciel et le château.

- Saturne brille ce soir, ajouta le centaure. Comme toujours depuis notre première rencontre. Mais j'aperçois une autre étoile, plus… bas.

Et il s'éloigna dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Harry le va la tête vers l'endroit où regardait son compagnon et vit qu'une lumière bleuâtre brillait à une fenêtre.

Puis il se rendit compte enfin que le centaure lui avait laissé un mot dans sa main gauche. Un parchemin, où l'encre luisait comme du sang.

_« L'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, square Grimmaurd. »_

Sur le Lac brillait un mot en lettre de feux bleus.

_Liberté._

_05/11_

_Prochain chapitre : Rémus_

_Au vu des examens (non, pas le fouet, pas le fouet!), le prochain chapitre auraun peu de retard (pas autant que celui-ci, zinquiètez-pas). Mais il en sera beaucoup moins court. _


	6. Rémus

_Je sais il est pas très long mais les prochains (sauf le dernier) seront bien plus long._

_Merci pour toutes le reviews, désolé par les fautes d'orthographe, leprochain chapitre arrive bientôt, et bonne lecture..._

Chapitre sixième : _Rémus_

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit…

Harry se tenait dos à un arbre, assit. Autour de lui, on devinait des formes grisâtres qui sortaient du sol, comme des tombes.

L'hiver s'annonçait, et un vent glacial faisait virevolter les cheveux de l'Auror. Habituellement coiffés en arrière à l'aide de gomina, ils étaient maintenant en bataille.

Des larmes se frayèrent un passage sur le visage froid de Potter, pour aller s'échouer au milieu des feuilles mortes. Mortes, comme ce monde.

Harry marmonnait, murmurait des mots et d'autres, éparses, ne voulant parfois rien dire.

- Ne… sauver… désoler… Ron… raison…

Il renifla. Puis poursuivit.

- Hermione… deux jours… brûlée… vie… plus la peine... Grimmaurd… Square… 12… phénix… doit… sauver…

Un hurlement lugubre l'arrêta dans ses sombres pensées. D'abord humain, puis… autre. Animal, ou… loup, peut-être. Non, impossible. Les neurones de Harry fonctionnèrent à toute allure tandis qu'il restait immobile.

- Lycanthrope… non… pas… rester… là…

Il se releva difficilement et tituba, comme saoul. Puis entama une marche dure. Chacun de ses pas relevait du miracle. Il lançait un pied, puis obligeait le deuxième à le rejoindre. Puis il s'écroula. Il se cogna la tête sur une tombe.

_Famille Weasley_.

Il étreignit la tombe et laissa encore plus de larmes couler.

- Je… m'en… veux… tellement… Ron…

Il plongea dans sa poche pour chercher un mouchoir, et sa main rencontra autre chose. Une photo. Ron, Hermione et lui, semblaient-il, plus jeunes.

Harry se reprit, en même tant qu'il prit une décision de haute importance. Il se releva et recommença son chemin vers la voiture. Il remarqua alors quelque chose. Si les lettres de feu brillaient encore sur le Lac, la lumière à la fenêtre du château s'était éteinte.

_Étrange, _pensa Harry._ Aussi étrange que ces deux longues canines qui brillent d'un éclat de lune, et que ces deux yeux verts menaçants qui me fixe._

- HAAAAAA !

Harry ne peut retenir son cri de surprise. Bon sang, le loup-garou !

Potter entama une course effrénée dans les bois, trébucha, tomba à de nombreuses reprises. Ses jambes étaient en sang.

Il déboucha sur une ouverture, dépassa une petite cabane d'où sortaient de la fumée et où une douce lumière brillait, accéléra sa course sur une pelouse de hautes herbes et, au lieu de se diriger vers le château, il tourna à droite et descendit une pente douce durant encore quelques minutes. Son endurance d'Auror était mise à rude épreuve et ses poumons semblaient se remplirent de lave.

Il arriva sur une sorte de terrain ovale et tomba en son milieu, le souffle coupé. Les étoiles resplendissaient dans le ciel, et la bande lumineuse de Voie Lactée était bien visible. Que le loup vienne l'achevé ! Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Si ce n'est que des enfants qui deviendront un jour comme il l'avait été. Si ce n'est pas la bête qui le tue, ce sera eux…

La bête poilue justement arriva, lentement. Quand on parle du loup-garou…

Voyant la blessure à la tête de Harry, là où il saignait, la bête lui lécha le sang qui perlait au front. Harry ne bougea pas, effrayé. Puis caressa la fourrure du dos du loup-garou.

Puis le loup se dégagea. Il hurla à la lune, puis reprit une autre forme. Une forme humaine. L'homme, car il semblait que s'en était un, était à peine visible à la clarté de l'astre nocturne. Il respirait difficilement… ou alors il riait.

Harry rampa en arrière, rapidement.

- Qui êt…, cria-t-il, qui êtes-vous ?

- Hahah… mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix était faible mais grave et chaleureuse. Harry entendit quelque chose en lui. Son estomac ? Non, un souvenir pas si loin…

- Professeur Lupin ?

- A quelque détail près que je ne suis depuis longtemps plus professeur, c'est exact.

Il semblait triste et heureux à la fois.

- Mais que…, essaya d'articuler Harry.

Son esprit était embrouillé. Il ne savait même plus quoi penser. Ni même comment penser. Tout s'était arrêté. Mais comment connaissait-il cet… _être_ ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps, répondit Lupin. Mais tu sais quoi faire, non ?

- Je… crois.

- Bien. Alors… vite, l'Ordre t'attend.

Un éclair de lumière, puis… plus rien. La silhouette avait disparu. Et Harry fit de même. Il reprit son chemin, doucement, pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées confuses, et pour profiter de ce moment et de cet air éphémère et… libre ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la cabane ronde qu'il avait dépassé auparavant. Quelqu'un y était, à ce moment même. Mais qui ? La même personne que dans le château tout à l'heure ?

Tant de questions sans réponses…

Alors il reprit, une fois de plus, la route vers Lribria.

_000_

Le lendemain, 9h00…

Dans une salle d'interrogatoire des mages…

Harry était, encore une fois, devant la sorcière Hermione.

- Ron Weasley, dit-il.

Hermione sembla déconcertée.

- Je ne comprends pas ? Ce nom devrait m'évoquer quelque chose ?

- Il s'agissait d'un Auror supérieur et vous le connaissiez très bien.

- J'ai un aveux à vous faire : je suis une mage, c'est pas vraiment mon genre les Aurors…, répondit-elle ironiquement.

Harry posa la photo du trio qu'ils composaient autrefois sur la table et mit son regard dans celui de Hermione.

- Je veux tout savoir de lui.

Elle remit la photo du côté de Harry. Et répliqua :

- Et bien, vous n'avez qu'à aller l'interroger. Mais à ce qu'il parait, il est mort… tué par vos _amis_ de l'EptaAuror…

- Non, dit Harry. Pas par mes amis. Par moi.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Puis les ferma. Ensuite elle se jeta sur Harry et tenta de lui prendre son arme. Il la plaqua sur la table. Il la regarda. _Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle…_

Il tenta de lui caresser le visage, mais il ne pu. Il se releva et tourna le dos. Elle se rassit.

- Vous étiez amants , demanda douloureusement Harry.

Pas de réponse. Harry sorti.

_000_

Sur le chemin qui le menait vers le Square Grimmaurd, Harry ne cessa de réfléchir à tous ce qui lui était arrivé. Et il regardait la photo du trio. Est-il possible que ce soit lui, là, avec ces deux… _sorciers _? Et pourquoi pas ? Il ne se rappelait presque plus rien depuis l'Ultime Guerre. Il s'arrêta. Il était arrivé.

Il observa les bloques de béton qui se trouvaient devant lui. Aucun numéro. Même de nom de rue. Seule une inscription sur la plus grande habitation : S.G., unique indice de Harry concernant le Square Grimmaurd.

Autre détail aussi : ce bâtiment, cette habitation en question, portait le nom de _Société Administrative de la Liberté Enjointe. _La S.A.L.E., sorte d'école bibliothèque qui édictait les droits, mais surtout interdictions et devoirs des Librians.

Harry entra, le professeur qui donnait la leçon à de jeunes étudiants vint vers lui.

- Bonjours, monsieur. Que désirez-vous ? Le dernier numéro de _L'Insensible _? L'édition revue et corrigée du _Manifeste _?

L'homme grisonnant avait souri un quart de secondes pendant qu'il parlait. Piégé.

Harry présenta sa plaque d'Auror et montra sur son écran portable une photo.

- Ronald Weasley, expliqua-t-il, que savez-vous de lui ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Le professeur avait réagit comme si Harry venait de jurer des monstruosités.

- Tout le monde, dehors , ordonna Harry aux étudiants qui s'exécutèrent immédiatement.

Il observa la pièce biblio-école. Les murs étaient tapissés de livres gris. Le tableau était blanc, et on y écrivait avec un marqueur sombre. Harry fit le tour de la pièce, inspecta les bancs, les livres.

- Je vous repose ma question : Ron Weasley, que savez-vous de lui , demanda-t-il de plus en plus menaçant.

- Je pense que vous faites erreur, monsieur…

Harry bondit sur lui, l'étrangla et l'immobilisa sur un banc.

- Vous êtes un mage , cria Harry.

- Non, c'est pas vrai , haleta l'autre.

- Non , dit Harry en resserrant sa poigne. Alors pourquoi vous avez aussi peur ? Vous allez me dire tout ce que vous savez sur Ron Weasley, ou je vous tue !

Malgré le ton on ne peut plus sincère de Harry, le professeur tint bon. Mais il tremblait de peur. Peut-être disait-il la vérité ? Ou non…

- Parlez , lui ordonna Potter.

- Il est venu quelques fois avec un gars qui s'appelait Rémus, lâcha d'une traite le professeur.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est tout ce que je sais, je vous jure !

Cela semblait vrai. Harry le lâcha et scruta encore la pièce. Et quelque chose retint son attention. Un grand mur au fond tapissé de nombreux bouquins, avec un écriteau : _« ne pas toucher »_.

C'est toujours lorsqu'on vous interdit quoi que ce soit, qu'on le fait.

- Intéressant…, murmura Harry.

Et donc, tout naturellement, il prit le professeur par le dos, et le projeta dans le mur. Celui-ci fut explosé, et l'éducateur s'évanoui.

Harry avait découvert un tout nouvel endroit, occulte. Quelques chaises éparses traînaient, et les fenêtres qui n'étaient pas brisés étaient recouvertes d'un papier jaunâtre. Potter senti une présence, et se retourna.

Un homme affaibli et grisonnant se trouvait dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Il s'avança vers Harry. Il avait l'air moins heureux que l'autre fois.

- Nous t'observons depuis quelques temps…

Harry l'avait reconnu, c'était l'homme-loup de l'autre nuit. Il l'avait guidé ici.

- Vous êtes Rémus…

- Tu es un mage, répondit Lupin du tac au tac. Tu sais pourquoi tu viens…

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Il prit sa baguette, murmura quelque chose, et le parchemin qu'avait donné Firenze à Harry sorti de la poche de ce dernier pour se retrouver dans sa main. Harry relu la phrase :

_« L'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, square Grimmaurd »_

Alors apparut une trappe ouverte dans le sol, avec des escaliers. Les deux sorciers y entrèrent pour se retrouvés devant une maison, une vraie maison sous les pieds de Libria. Ils y entrèrent.

- Bienvenu dans l'Ordre du Phénix, dit doucement Rémus.

Devant Harry, des multitudes de mages déambulaient, riaient, et faisaient de la magie. En allant plus loin, il aurait remarqué une rue souterraine avec un bar au fond :_ « Le Chaudron Baveur »_. Et en y entrant, en allant dans la cour de ce bar, il aurait pu accéder à une grande rue sorcière. Mais ça, c'est pour plus tard…

_000_

Pour le moment, Harry était assit, des mages autour de lui. Ils l'observaient. Potter avait des fils qui lui couraient sur le bras gauche.

- Détecteur de mensonges…, expliqua Rémus. Habituellement nous avons un sérum pour cela. Le détecteur transcrit les variations de l'émotion. Il faut qu'on soit sûr…

Harry opina. Le test commença.

- Hermione… , dit Rémus.

L'aiguille s'affola et se mit à tracer de grands tourbillons. Harry serra le poing et regarda par terre.

- Tu gardes dans ta poche un ruban rouge imprégné de son parfum, récita le lycanthrope. Tu le portes parfois à ton nez lorsque tu penses que personne ne regarde. Ce que tu ressens… ce que tu ressens ne pourra être comblé que si elle te prend dans ses bras…

Harry le regardait, presque suppliant. Il tremblait. Ses larmes piquaient ses yeux verts.

- Son exécution est programmée…, dit-il. C'est pour demain.

- Je sais…

_000_

Plus tard, dans le bureau de Rémus Lupin…

Rémus et Harry se tenaient assit. Séparés par un bureau dans une pièce étroite.

- J'étais comme toi, expliquait Rémus. Mais la première chose que l'on découvre à propos de l'émotion, c'est qu'elle a un prix. C'est totalement paradoxal. Mais si on ne se pose pas de limite, s'il n'y a aucun contrôle, l'émotion c'est le chaos…

- En quoi est-ce différent , questionna Harry.

- La différence capitale c'est que si tu éprouves des émotions ou fais de la magie, rien ne te l'interdit. Il se trouve que certains parmi nous… certains parmi nous doivent renoncer à ces luxes pour que les autres puissent en jouir. Un petit nombre d'entre nous doit s'obliger à ne rien ressentir. Comme moi… comme toi…

Harry était en proie à de violentes réflexions.

- Que puis-je faire , demanda-t-il.

- Tu peux tuer le Père ?...

_06/11_

_Prochain chapitre : Hermione_


	7. Hermione

_Merci pour les reviews, bonne année, bonne lecture._

Chapitre septième : _Hermione_

Harry courait comme un fou au milieu de la foule. Il accélérait, poussait, faisait tombé des Librians qui se trouvaient sur son chemins. Ceux-ci, comme si de rien était, se relevaient et reprenaient leur route.

L'oxygène manquait et l'air pollué faiblement filtré n'arrangeait rien. Harry s'arrêta au bout de quelques longues secondes dans une rue déserte. Il s'appuya contre le mur, plié en deux. Il senti un vent froid, et vit une brume à ses pieds. Des _détraqueurs_.

Ultimes gardes et soldats, après les Aurors, de Libria. Harry se tourna vers l'avenue. Un tank, ainsi qu'un détraqueur accompagné de deux gardes humains se trouvaient là.

- Auror Potter, dit le chef, vous devez nous suivre immédiatement.

La respiration du détraqueur semblait s'accélérer. Il devait exprimer sa « joie ».

_000_

Harry étant escorté par deux gardes entra pour une fois encore dans la salle du conseil, où se trouvait le vice-consul Malefoy. Le consul, comme à son habitude se tenait sur son balcon, face à Libria. Il se tourna.

- Auror Potter…

- Oui, monsieur ?

Le consul se rapprocha de son bureau, mais ne s'assoit pas.

- J'ai eu vent d'une rumeur extrêmement gênante…, dit-il.

- Une rumeur, monsieur ?

- Oui… Une rumeur persistante selon laquelle l'un d'entre nous, l'un des Aurors aurait secrètement décidé de ne plus prendre sa dose… Qu'un membre de notre unité d'élite serait en fait, un mage…

Il avait dit tout cela doucement presque en un murmure, en détachant chacun des mots. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux mains de Malefoy : _il touchait la table, la caressait presque…_

- Un mage, monsieur ?

Et cette fois-ci, Malefoy explosa de rage. Il tapa de toute sa force sur la table, pour y laisser une trace.

- VOUS ME PRENEZ POUR UN IMBÉCILE, AUROR !

- Non, monsieur.

Il reprit son calme. Il s'approcha de Harry, comme un vautour autour d'une éventuelle proie…

- A ce qu'on m'a dit, poursuivit-il, cette personne tente d'établir des contacts avec la Résistance. Alors, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire, en toute franchise, à quoi vous avez consacré votre temps dernièrement ?...

Le vautour repère sa proie, et pique dessus. Touché…

Harry ne se laissa point démonter pour autant.

- J'ai… tenté d'établir des contacts avec la Résistance…

Et là, à ce moment, il sentait qu'il était fini. Il pouvait presque voir sa vie défiler sous ses yeux. Il entendait le souffle rauque du détraqueur derrière lui s'accélérer. Le châtiment réservé aux traîtres avant leur combustion, le baisé du détraqueur. Il croyait sentait même sentir une agressive odeur de chair brûlée, la sienne…

Jusqu'à ce que…

- Vous avez tenté… Et comment envisagez-vous de démasquer ce traître si vous ne faites que tenter, vainement ?

Alors là, Harry du se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de joie. Gagné…

- Bien sûr. Absolument, vous avez tout à fait raison, monsieur.

- C'est incontestable , répondit Malefoy.

Il fit encore le tour de la pièce, s'arrêtant par endroits, il scruta l'immense dôme de verre illuminé que portait une statue de Atlas en bronze. Puis il revint à sa place.

- L'Auror est notre ultime ligne de défense. Si on lui porte atteinte, nous sommes condamnés à mort. Le Père est condamné à mort.

Maintenant, Harry avait pris sa plus grande, dangereuse et plus sage décision, malgré qu'il dit :

- Je vais redoubler mes efforts, monsieur. Pour infiltrer l'Ordre du Phénix, pour trouver ce traître. Et détruire tous ces mages.

- Au travail…

_000_

Lorsque Harry descendit les marches de l'_Equilibrium_, il vit un jeune homme qui l'attendait près de sa voiture. Normalement, ce sont les auxiliaires qui s'occupent des voitures des Aurors. Alors qui était ce personnage ? Il était petit, un air éveillé et des cheveux blonds cendrés.

- Auror Potter, salua-t-il. Je suis Nigel Crivey, apprenti Auror, 4è année. Je suis venu vous secondez dans votre tâche. C'est le vice-consul qui m'a fait envoyé à l'instant.

- Bien. Où est mon équipier ?

- Mon frère a été appelé pour une autre affaire. Les terroristes tenteraient d'attenter à la vie du Père.

Harry entra dans la voiture. Nigel sans y être invité fit de même. Ils démarrèrent.

- On m'a dit que travaillez avec vous serait une aubaine pour ma carrière…

Harry le regarda. Un autre danger se profilait.

- Programme de la journée , demanda-t-il.

- Arrestation de transgresseurs, avenue des précepteurs.

- Identités ?

- Ils sont trois : Angela, William, et Neville Londubat…

_000_

_Avenue des précepteurs…_

_Au bloc 19…_

Un carnage régnait dans la pièce, les agents de la sécurité n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. Les mages avaient du résister. Dans un salon blanc et froid se tenaient un petit garçon rondouillard et une jeune femme blonde. Ils étaient au pied du corps d'un sorcier mourant. Il agonisait.

Le garçon pleurait, la femme se débattait entre les bras des agents.

- Espèces de monstres, vous êtes horribles, je vous hais !

Elle roua de coups ceux qui la détenaient.

- C'est bien pour cela que nous vous arrêtons…, intervint Crivey.

La femme lui cracha à la figure, il se jeta sur elle, et, avant que Harry réagisse, il la plaqua contre le mur.

- Depuis quand vous ne prenez plus votre dose ?

Il lui tordit le bras. Le petit garçon se défit de l'emprise du garde, et essaya de frapper Crivey qui répondit par un violent coup de genoux. Potter réagit, enfin. Il vint et étrangla presque Crivey. Il lui tenait très fermement les épaules.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant…, dit-il.

- Un mage , se défendit Crivey, relâchant la femme que les gardes interceptèrent.

- UN HUMAIN ! hurla Harry.

Il défit sa prise. Crivey lui jeta un regard qui se voulait tant interrogateur qu'accusateur. Leurs montres sonnèrent. Tous à leur tour sortirent leur fusil à injection puis prirent leur _Litum_. Harry hésita, puis sorti un dose de la recharge. Le petit William Londubat le regardait. Au lieu de mettre sa dose dans le fusil, Harry, par ungeste furtif, la planqua dans sa poche. Le petit avait vu. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, le petit sourit.

_000_

_Sur la route de l'Equilibrium…_

- Auror, dit Crivey tandis que la voiture faisait vrombir son moteur, je ne comprends pas votre geste. Pourquoi accompagner nous-même les mages ?

- Procédure sommaire, _Apprenti_ Crivey.

D'une phrase, Harry venait de rappeler à Nigel la place qui était la sienne. Crivey n'était qu'un apprenti, il n'avait pas à discuter les ordres d'un EptaAuror.

- Bien, monsieur.

Derrière se trouvaient les deux sorciers. Neville était décédé peu avant. Ils étaient très tristes et le montraient. Tous poursuivirent le trajet dans le plus froid silence.

_000_

_Entrée de l'Equilibrium, pied des marches, fin de l'avenue principale…_

Harry arrêta la voiture, ils étaient arrivés. Crivey fit mine de sortir de la voiture, Harry le coupa dans son geste.

- Votre frère est un bon Auror, Nigel, tâchez d'en faire autant…

- Oui monsieur… J'ai bon espoir de profiter de vos précieux conseils monsieur…

Harry le scruta du regard. Pourquoi sont-ce les plus brillants qui sont les plus idiots ? Nigel ressemblait d'une façon troublante à son grand frère : encore un défaut.

Ils ouvrirent les portes de la voiture, en ressortir les deux mages et se dirigèrent vers l'Equilibrium. Ils furent interpellés par un garde.

- Auror Potter, appela-t-il, j'ai ordre de m'occuper de ces transgresseurs.

Harry s'arrêta. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Jamais il ne pourrait sauver ces deux innocents. Mais le garde pourrait peut-être…

- Votre matricule , interrogea sur le vif Harry. Votre ordre de mission ?

- Garde Lunard, envoyé par le vice-consul de l'EptaAuror…

Harry le regarda, interloqué. Lunard lui remit son ordre de mission, et Harry jura le voir lui faire un clin d'œil. Il se reprit.

- C'est bon, emmenez-les…

Et les deux sorciers terrifiés furent emportés par le garde. Harry et Nigel reprirent leur route.

Le silence s'installa. Pour un temps court.

- Nouvelle mission , demanda Potter.

Crivey sorti une sorte de dossier enfermé dans une farde d'acier. Il le parcouru des yeux.

- Les Enfers, secteur 21, répondit-il. Une créature de plus de trois mètres y a été vu, semble-t-il.

Harry acquiesça. C'était à une heure de là, donc une mission facile et calme. Ils y allèrent tranquillement.

_000_

_Sur le chemin menant au secteur 21, par delà les collines, entre le secteur 7 et le secteur 11…_

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils roulaient. Tout était calme. L'eau d'une cascade à quelques mètres d'eux coulait doucement. Quelques oiseaux se risquaient à siffler dans l'air. Celui-ci semblait se réchauffer. Dans le vent, il semblait qu'une odeur de forêt se laissait transporter, et un ou deux phénix irlandais chantaient un chant triste et mélancolique, emporté par ce même vent.

Là, il semblait qu'aucune _Libria_ eut existé. Quelques vestiges très épars de châteaux au loin faisaient un peu penser à l'Ultime guerre qui avait à peine épargné cette contrée.

Ils entrèrent dans un chemin cahoteux qui paissait à une mince proximité d'une forêt touffue. Un cerf fit entendre un long cri plaintif. La lumière se réduisait autant que la route à parcourir. Harry cru entrevoir un morceau d'étoffe rouge accrochée à une branche pointue d'un arbre presque mort.

- Vous connaissez _Aequilibria_ , demanda Nigel.

Le calme l'ayant tellement porté et envoûté jusqu'à maintenant, Harry fut doublement surpris par la question. Aussi car il ne savait ce qu'était _Aequilibria_, tout en reconnaissant la sonorité de ce mot.

- Non, dit-il d'une voix grave et enrouée. Qu'est-ce ?

- Une cité parait-il… Autre que Libria… _Inconnue…_

- Si vous en avez entendu parler, c'est qu'elle n'est pas si inconnue que cela…

Crivey le regarda, ébahi, et se tut un instant.

- On dit que le Père rassemble une armée pour s'y rendre…

- Et comment sait-on si cette éventuelle cité existe ?

- Le conseil a reçu une sorte de papier jaune en provenance de _Aequilibria_. Un volatile bizarre leur a apporté. C'était un message de détresse…

- Comment êtes-vous tant informé , demanda Harry, agacé.

- Le vice-consul nous a communiqué l'information officielle ce matin, en classe de combat. Il recherche des Aurors qui excellent pour l'armée du Père…

- Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-on pas averti ?

- Je l'ignore, monsieur…

Un silence gêné s'installa. Harry était troublé par cette nouvelle. _Une autre cité_… comme Libria ? Comme l'Ordre du Phénix ? Mystère… Il faut qu'il sache…

Peut-être que Remus le sait, lui…

- On est arrivé, Auror…, prévint Crivey.

En effet, ils se tenaient devant une grotte gigantesque, elle semblait être taillée à même la roche par des mains _humaines_. Par une créature immense. Harry stoppa la voiture.

Un géant sorti de la grotte, tout comme sortirent les deux Aurors…

_Des cris…_

_Hagrid !_

_Des éclairs de lumière…_

_Oubliette !_

_000_

_Beaucoup plus tard, appartement de Harry Potter…_

Harry, pour une fois encore, planqua ses doses non prises derrière le miroir de la salle de bains. Il se passa le visage sous l'eau.

Maintenant, il se tenait dans la chambre de Sirius et Jane. Il était assit sur une chaise près de la table de nuit de Sirius. Il fouilla dans la table pour sorti le fusil à injection de Sirius. _Il fallait qu'il le fasse…_ Il regarda le fusil, et l'entrouvrit jusqu'à ce que…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Oh non. Il s'était réveillé.

- Je…

Harry hésita.

- Dis-moi ce que tu fais.

Harry referma le fusil à injection, et le remit sur la table. Il regarda Sirius, sourcils froncés.

- Je vérifiais que tu avais bien pris ton insert matinal…

- Et tu es satisfait ?

- Oui, c'est très bien.

Harry, la mort dans l'âme se leva, ouvrit la porte et…

- Bonsoir papa…

Harry, surprit, l'observa. En douze ans, c'était _la première fois que Sirius l'appelait papa…_

Il lui sourit. _Sourire que Sirius lui rendit !_

- Bonne nuit…

_Si Harry avait vu le contenu du fusil, il l'aurait vu plein et non vide comme il aurait du être… _

_000_

_Bien plus tard, à l'Equlibrium, bureau de l'Auror Potter…_

-… donc Auror Potter, nous vous sommes redevables de la vie de l'apprenti Crivey…

Harry se trouvait devant son écran d'ordinateur. Il parlait en ce moment à l'Auror Colin Crivey, accompagné du vice-consul Malefoy.

- Je n'ai fais que mon devoir, monsieur…

- Évidemment…, répondit Malefoy. Alors, dans ces conditions, vous retravaillerez avec l'Auror Crivey. Vous retournerez chez cet étrange hybride et le ferez arrêtez. Ramenez-le, mort ou vif…

- Bien, monsieur…

L'écran s'éteignit. Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il en avait réchappé, sauvé un ami, et mit un apprenti dangereux en état de nuire. Malheureusement très temporairement. Il sortait de la clinique le lendemain…

Harry devait se changer les idées.

_000_

_Salle de détention des mages…_

- Je ne comprend pas, dit Hermione, mon exécution est programmée… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il la voyait et pouvait lui parler. _Et c'était de sa faute…_

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de sa montre qui lui rappelait à chaque instant qu'il était censé prendre le _Litum_. Il prit son courage à deux mains et regarda Hermione. Il arrêta sa montre.

- Tu ne prends pas ta dose ?

Harry renifla et fit « non » de la tête. Hermione lui sourit. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux.

- Par Merlin… Mais, que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- Je n'en sais rien…

Et doucement, tendrement, secrètement, leurs mains se lièrent…

_000_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Ordre du Phénix…_

Harry et Remus se baladaient dans une immense rue marchande, se trouvant dans l'arrière boutique d'un bar pas loin de l'Ordre. Remus présentait Harry à ses amis, et lui fit la visite du _Chemin de Traverse_.

Olivander & Frères, les fameux vendeurs de baguettes refaisaient la peinture de la façade, Ewan Fortarôme servait à la terrasse de son magasin de glaces, la boutique de Agathe Hioubaibe semblait faire portes ouvertes et une nouvelle collection de farces et attrapes arrivait chez _Sorciers Facétieux_, tenu par deux étranges énergumènes.

- Hey, Harry ! interpella le premier.

- Heu… salut !

- Ca faisait longtemps, dit le deuxième personnage.

D'ailleurs, ils se ressemblaient très fort tous deux. Mis à part que l'un était barbu, et l'autre pas.

- Tu veux goûter nos célèbres et nouveaux « Ioutol Kingue Thoumy » ? Ou le « Feuk Maille Waillefe » ?

- Bien sûr, c'est quoi , fit Harry intrigué.

- Eh bien…

- Mais nous n'avons pas le temps, intervint Remus, Harry et moi devons nous rendre à Gringotts et le temps manque.

- Alors a plusse, Harry, fit le premier des jumeaux. Tu sais que jamais nous t'en serons rancunier, et… tiens (il lui mit des drôles de bonbons dans la main) t'en auras sûrement besoin.

- A plusse , rajouta le deuxième.

- Heu… oui, au revoir !

Et il continua son chemin.

- Qui sont-ils ? interrogea Harry.

- Fred et Georges… Weasley…

- Oh…

Harry se tut. Il comprit la phrase lancée par celui qui semblait être Georges « jamais nous t'en serons rancuniers »… C'étaient vraisemblablement les frères de Ginny, sa femme. La tristesse, comme trop souvent en ce moment, le reprit.

_000_

_Chaudron Baveur…_

- Tu vois maintenant pourquoi et pour qui nous menons notre combat…

Harry reprit de l'hydromel et vida son verre d'une traite. Remus resta imperturbable et continua à fixer sa bière d'Orval, tout en menant son discours.

- Tu sais, je sais pas, je…

- Si tu sais très bien. Bon ce n'est pas grave. Passe à le Bièraubeurre ou tu vas commencer à devenir lucide…

- Mouais…

_000_

_Quelques verres plus tard, sorti de la S.A.L.E._ …

Harry s'apprêta à partir. Il parcouru la rue des yeux. Remus lui tint l'épaule droite.

- Renonce… _La_ revoir une dernière fois ne peut que rendre ton choix et ta tâche plus dure…

Harry entra dans sa voiture et roula. Il se mit à furieusement réfléchir. Puis commanda son ordinateur automobile. Un écran surgit du tableau de bord.

- Archive d'audience, ordonna-t-il. Ginny Potter : sentence et incinération…

Les images commençaient à défiler.

- Volume.

Et Harry pu tout revivre…

_Un garde en combinaison ignifugée édictait la sentence ainsi que le châtiment de Ginny, qui se trouvait là en combinaison rouge. Harry aussi était là…_

_- Ginny Potter, vous êtes coupable de transgression, magie et aide à la résistance. Vous êtes condamné à une combustion immédiate._

_Ginny fut conduite dans une sorte d'immense fourneau argenté, ou l'on pouvait voir via une fine ouverture en forme d'éclair, la sorcière se faire brûler. Une odeur de chaire cuite parcourait horriblement l'air. Un gros plan de Harry maintenant. _

_Il avait tourné la tête vers sa compagne, plus par curiosité que par tristesse semble-t-il, et son visage était resté tout le temps sans expression. Pire, il semblait pensé que c'était ce qu'elle mérite…_

Harry vit cette vidéo avec horreur. Il accéléra et se dirigea vers Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, ainsi que l'endroit des condamnations, nouvellement emplacée.

_000_

_Azkaban…_

Harry courrait à perdre haleine, il sorti sa plaque d'Auror et la fit entrevoir par le réceptionniste et tout en courrant :

- L'INCINÉRATION EST TERMINÉE ?

- ELLE EST EN COURS , lui cria le garde en le voyant passé. HEY !...

Harry arriva, cassé en deux, reprenant son souffle, il hurla aux gardes en combinaisons :

- ATTENDEZ ! JE DOIS PARLER À CETTE FEMME !

La porte du fourneau se referma laissant le fameux espace en éclair où l'on pouvait voire Hermione. Elle pleurait et regardait Harry.

- Vous arrivez trop tard…, dit le garde.

Harry n'écoutait plus le reste. Tout se passait au ralenti pour lui, maintenant.

- … Le compte à rebours a commencé, si on ouvre les portes, les turbines exploseront.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent intensément et tous deux pleuraient, sanglotaient, Hermione se retenait de crier, Harry aussi. Tous ses rêves, ou ce qu'il en restait, serraient anéantis dans 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Tout était fini. Le Père le payera. Harry se vengera !

_000_

Il ressorti du bâtiment en titubant. Il avait les yeux rougis. Tout le monde semblait l'éviter. Soudain, il s'écroula sur les marches, comme si on venait de lui enfoncer un poignard trempé de venin dans le cœur. Il pleura, cria, laissa aller sa rage.

- Auror Potter…, dit une voix doucereuse.

Il vit alors deux chaussures noirs bien cirées se présentées devant lui. Le reste vint avec. Harry regarda en haut. Colin Crivey le fixait avec au bord des lèvres un sourire sardoniquement horrible.

Harry entendit avant qu'un énorme poing s'écrase sur son visage :

- … Vous êtes en état d'arrestation…

_000_

_A suivre…_

_Prochain chapitre : On se reverra..._


	8. On se reverra

Chapitre huitième : _On se reverra…_

_Merci pour toutes les reviews ( même la "mauvaise", si si)..._

_000_

_Dans une salle obscure, où les silhouettes se fondent, les paroles se murmurent, et le vent s'absente…_

_- Vous êtes prêt ?_

_Un chœur de voix répondit affirmativement._

_- D'accord. 3... 2… 1… Ca y est, le compte à rebours est lancé. Demain, tout sera fini._

_- Mais pour qui , laissa échapper quelqu'un quelque part dans le noir._

_- On verra… _

_000 _

_H – 16 heures… _

_Forum de Libria, début de soirée… _

Crivey arriva en trombe dans la salle ouverte, lorsque le discours quotidien du Père avait touché à sa fin depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il tenait Harry par le col, puis le jeta par terre, devant les dizaines de personnes présentes. Il lui décrocha un coup de pied dans les côtes. Harry s'écroula de plus belle sur le sol dallé. Tout le monde les regardait.

- CET HOMME !... CET AUROR SUPÉRIEUR ! CET HOMME-LÀ A TRANSGRESSÉ… IL A FAIS DE LA MAGIE !

Crivey crachait tout et criait de plus en plus fort, ponctuant ses phrases de coups de pieds dans le ventre de Harry. Nigel Crivey était là et regardait la scène dans une très vague illusion d'hébètement. Des gardes se rapprochèrent.

- IL EST LE VER ABJECT ! LA POURRITURE QUI DÉTRUIT LE COEUR DE NOTRE BELLE SOCIÉTÉ !

Il se pencha vers Harry, l'étrangla et murmura au creux de son oreille :

- Quand je vous avais dis que vous seriez une aubaine pour ma carrière…

_000_

_Salle du conseil, Equilibrium…_

Crivey poussa d'un geste ample les lourdes portes de la salle de conseil, et fut suivit par une escorte d'agents tenant fermement Harry qui avait les jambes traînantes par terre. Les membres du conseil avaient maintenant leurs yeux fixés sur les deux Aurors.

- Vice-consul Malefoy, dit Crivey, l'Auror supérieur Harry Potter est coupable d'avoir pratiqué de la magie, d'avoir entretenu des contacts avec la résistance, d'avoir eu une relation avec une femme. _D'avoir lui-même transgressé…_

Tous écoutèrent et regardèrent sans bouger d'un poil. Malefoy ordonna d'une voix dénuée d'expression :

- Qu'on envoi une patrouille chez Potter afin de rechercher les éventuelles doses non utilisées…

- Oh ça ne sera pas nécessaire monsieur, ajouta Crivey en s'approchant de Malefoy qui restait imperturbablement assit, si vous regardez le suivi de son arme de pointe, vous verrez qu'il était aux Enfers dans le même secteur et au même moment que le _massacre_ des nôtres.

Trop tard, des gardes étaient déjà partis, et un conseiller faisait déjà sa recherche sur l'ordinateur qu'il tenait devant lui. Nigel Crivey venait d'entrer dans la pièce sans que presque personne ne s'en rende compte. Il donna un coup de pied à l'estomac de Harry.

La recherche du suivi était semble-t-il terminée, ce qui brisa enfin ce long et pénible silence. Le conseiller chargé de la recherche tourna l'écran vers Malefoy, de manière à ce tout le conseil, mis à part les gardes et les Aurors, puisse le voir.

Malefoy se leva et regarda Harry.

- Je suppose que vous avez quelque chose à dire, dit-il à Harry en même temps qu'il se plaçait aux côtés de Nigel Crivey en face de Harry et de Colin.

Harry se leva tant bien que mal, cracha un caillot de sang et s'essuya le coin de la bouche ou la lèvre supérieure était déchirée. Il se tint un moment les côtes, très certainement cassées, et se mit debout. Il parla :

- Je sais, (il recracha une gerbe de sang une nouvelle fois et prononça avec difficulté du au manque d'air) on a du mal… à imaginer qu'un Auror de… de l'eptaAuror peut ainsi prendre part à… une cause si improbable… que celle de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il s'arrêta un instant, sa respiration était quelque peut sifflante et il reprit une bouffée d'oxygène. Puis reprit son discours d'une meilleure manière.

- … et tourner le dos à tout ce qu'on lui a apprit… C'est pourtant le cas. Vous m'avez ordonné de trouver le traître au sein des Aurors.

Il se tourna vers Colin Crivey, d'un air grave.

- Et c'est ce que j'ai fais…

Crivey qui souriait jusque maintenant le regardait, presque incrédule et déchantait. Harry lui fit un rapide et vif clin d'œil de vengeance.

- Auror Crivey…, dit Malefoy.

- Oui monsieur ?

- Le suivi montre que c'est _votre _arme qui se trouvait aux Enfers lors du massacre…

- Non… ce n'est pas possible…

Malefoy tourna l'écran vers eux, montrant en grand « Crivey Colin » inscrit en rouge sur fond bleu.

Puis il se souvint d'un moment, après le raid dans le château, un peu avant l'arrestation des elfes de maison…

_« Potter m'a donné une des armes posées sur la voiture... » _se souvint-il.

_Mais était-ce la sienne ? Et lors de la fusillade des résistants près la forêt, lorsqu'il prêta son arme à Potter, celui-ci lui avait remit son propre fusil… _

_D'une finesse et d'un sournois déconcertant…_

Crivey regarda son arme. Il était gravé dans le métal _« Harry Potter »_. Il marmonna quelques mots de protestation.

- Il a intervertit les armes… IL A INTERVERTIT LES ARMES , hurla-t-il tel un dément.

Nigel s'était soudain éclipsé, ce qui n'échappa point à Harry.

- Expliquez-vous Crivey, ordonna froidement Malefoy.

- Il a échangé nos armes ! Regardez, c'est moi qui ai la sienne maintenant !

- Evidemment, intervint Harry, puisque vous me l'avez prise lors de mon arrestation…

Crivey le regarda estomaqué et ulcéré.

- QUOI ?...

Nigel Crivey était sorti depuis quelques minutes sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Toujours impassible, aussi froid que l'atmosphère de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Malefoy dit :

- Auror Crivey, vous êtes coupables de transgression, vous serez emmenez à Azkaban à ce jour pour combustion.

Déjà, des gardes venaient prendre Crivey qui commençait à crier, frapper, se démenait comme un fou et ses yeux exorbités jetaient des foudres à Harry.

Et déjà, le vice-consul s'approchait, une fine clef dans la main, et entreprit de défaire les menottes de Harry. Il marqua un temps de pause.

- Bien sûr, dit-il, comme une plainte a été émise à votre encontre, la procédure est dors et déjà enclenchée. Des gardes fouillent votre maison en ce moment. Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord ou vous me trouvez trop… _injuste _?

Harry sourit intérieurement et même presque extérieurement. Il fit un signe et tête et avant de sortir, il lança :

- Comme vous l'avez dis, monsieur, c'est la loi. Nul ne peut s'y opposer…

- Parfait.

Puis Harry se retourna et revint devant le conseil.

- Oui , demanda Malefoy.

- Je me disais monsieur, dit Harry, qu'après ce que j'ai fais pour Libria, qu'il serait juste et un honneur pour moi de rencontrer le Père…

Malefoy le regarda avec une esquisse d'étonnement. Harry crut même voir les sourcils du vice-consul se lever d'un demi millimètre. Un conseiller éternua dans la salle.

- Oui mais enfin, dit Malefoy, vous savez bien qu'avec les derniers évènements, le Père n'accorde plus d'audience à qui que ce soit…

- Ni même à l'homme qui vient lui livrer la Résistance ?

- Ambitieuse idée, Potter, répondit Malefoy en souriant. Je vais soumettre vous requête, mais je suppose que cela ne posera pas de problème. Quand comptez-vous nous soulager de la présence des sorciers ?

- Dès l'aube, monsieur, je pense cela possible.

- Bien. Demain, midi, rendez-vous à l'Equilibrium.

- Merci, monsieur…

_000_

_Aequilibria, au même instant…_

_Deux ombres se tenaient sur le seuil du crépuscule. Ils observaient le soleil couchant, qui reflétait ses rayons dorés sur l'herbe éparse et verte. Le vent faisait pencher les longues touffes d'herbes grises qui traînaient par endroits._

_Les silhouettes murmuraient au gré du vent._

_- Crois-tu qu'il y ais des gens vivants comme nous dans une autre cité ?_

_- Libria ?_

_- Mouais. Pas de réponse. L'ancienne cité est tombée depuis des années j'en suis sûr…_

_- Et que fais-tu du garçon qui a survécu ?_

_- Histoire ou légende pour enfants, rien de plus._

_Un éclair doré éclata dans l'air, tout fut aveuglant et l'air se réchauffa considérablement. A la place des silhouettes se trouva un vide froid._

_Tout comme les courants de vent qui se glaçait, ainsi que des hiboux qui commençaient à affluer et à hululer. Le soir tombait en moins d'une heure._

_Les loups hurlèrent, la lune se levait…_

_000_

_Blocks d'habitations des Aurors, un peu plus tard…_

Harry arriva en trombe de sa voiture, se jeta dehors et grimpa les escaliers extérieurs quatre à quatre, puis tomba sur la patrouille. Il ralenti.

- Bonjour, monsieur, salua le chef. Ce n'est qu'une procédure primaire, nous aurons bientôt finis.

- Très bien, répondit Harry en passant puis il ajouta plus pour lui : je n'ai rien a cacher.

Il couru extrêmement vite, tant que son entraînement d'Auror lui permettait, et chacun de ses pas éclataient un grand bruit de claquement sur le linoléum qui retentissait dans le grand couloir. Il s'arrêta environ trois mètres devant son block et reprit son souffle. Il remit une ou deux mèches qui flottaient au vent. Il entra.

A l'entrée se trouvaient deux agents armés et lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il découvrit une grande cohue dans laquelle circulaient les agents. Jane était à l'école, Dobby restait caché à l'Ordre du Phénix et Sirius devrait être rentré.

Il accéléra le pas, se faisant discret, et se dirigea en évitant les gardes, vers la salle de bains dont la porte restait pour l'instant invariablement fermée. Il s'y engouffra et enleva le miroir grinçant.

Il vit dans ce cagibi qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Il était _vide_. Les doses avaient _disparues_. La porte derrière Harry s'ouvrit, et dans un silence de mort, un bruissement de cape se fit entendre. Harry se retourna. Et il vit Sirius.

Ce dernier ouvrit sa main gauche tendue vers lui. Et il l'ouvrit, elle était pleine de doses intactes.

- Si j'étais toi, dit-il, je ferais plus attention à l'avenir…

Il sourit, Harry lui rendit son sourire complice.

- Ca fait longtemps , demanda Harry.

- Depuis maman…

- Et Jane aussi ?

- Evidemment !

Ils marquèrent un court temps d'arrêt où ils profitèrent d'un rare moment de tendresse et de complicité. D'un rare et dernier moment…

Puis tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse ahurissante.

Des gardes, conduits par Nigel Crivey débouchèrent violemment dans la pièce, se jetèrent sur Sirius et l'immobilisèrent. Harry ne pu intervenir sur le moment, les pièces des rouages de son cerveau prenaient leur temps. Puis il frappa un garde, et senti un canon glacé dans la nuque. Nigel le tenait en joue.

- Tss Tss Tss…, siffla-t-il. Du calme, Potter. Nous avons un mandat concernant votre fils pour transgression.

Harry regarda Sirius, impuissant. Sirius ne réagissait pas, et restait imperturbable sous la menace des armes que les gardes pointaient sur lui. Harry senti les larmes aux yeux en même temps qu'il sentait sa main droite glisser vers son révolver.

Geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu à l'œil de Sirius. Il lui fit un geste de tête négatif. Cela fit renaître en Harry un souvenir pas très loin et douloureux.

Harry resta là, pétrifié. Les gardes emmenèrent Sirius qui fit à Harry un clin d'œil imperceptible. Harry resta seul avec Nigel Crivey. Celui-ci baissa son arme et se plaça devant Harry.

- Règle très importante, Potter, souffla Nigel. Ne laisse jamais l'occasion à un Crivey de se venger…

Il se mit dans l'embrasure de la porte, pour ne former qu'une ombre bleuâtre.

- On se reverra bientôt, Potter…

Dans ses yeux brillaient une horrible haine palpable. La seule personne chez qui il avait senti une pareille colère parlait le Fourchelangue et s'appelait autrefois Tom Jedusor…

- Mais j'y compte bien, Crivey, répondit Harry.

Crivey partit. Harry le regarda partir puis il s'observa dans le miroir qu'il remit. Ses yeux étaient définitivement verts. Et une fine raie de couleur rose en forme d'éclair se formait sur son front.

Sa cicatrice revenait, la guerre des sorciers commençait vraiment…

_H – 15 heures…_

_08/11_

_Prochain chapitre : Le Père_


	9. Le Père

Chapitre neuvième : _Le Père_

_Aux alentours de la cité Aequilibria…_

_Tout était calme, la resplendissante cité se remettait doucement des combats endurés. De la fumée sortait encore des habitations et des monuments de pierres blanches brûlés. Le feu s'éteignait doucement sur les constructions qu'il essayait encore de grignoter. _

_La ville somnolait, et les rues étaient désertes. Aucune aide venue de l'extérieur. Des corps jonchaient le sol autrefois doré, maintenant pourpre de sang. Quelques murmures, paroles, ou chants étaient transportés par la bise légère et sucrée. Du désespoir et de l'espoir. Qui viendrait maintenant ? La ville fondée par les rescapés de l'Equilibrium ne connaîtrait jamais de repos…_

_L'Armée des Survivants était en route…_

_000_

_Ordre du Phénix, pleine nuit_

Harry se trouvait debout devant une petite assemblée de sorciers. Tous étaient attablés à une haute table d'acier brossé. L'air était lourd. Harry avait les mains moites et des tics nerveux animaient son visage. Cela faisait de nombreuses heures qu'il n'avait dormit. Il avait promit les de donner la Résistance dès l'aube, il le ferait plutôt, ordre de Remus. Cela les avait pris de court mais ils avaient avancé leurs plans.

- … cinq cents Détraqueurs, renseignait-il, peut-être plus mais certainement pas moins…

Des murmures parcoururent l'ensemble des mages. Tous se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Peu étaient adeptes du _patronus_.

- Vous pensez tous comme moi, dit-il. On n' y arrivera jamais…

Remus se leva, agacé.

- Bien sûr que si. Nous possédons un réseau plus grand que tu ne peux l'imaginer… Dès que l'on saura que le Père est mort, des bombes un peu partout dans la cité, dans les fabriques de _Litum,_ exploseront selon un ordre précis.

- Et pour les Détraqueurs ?

- D'abord le Père, ensuite le reste.

Harry restait silencieux et pensif. Les murmures s'intensifiaient. Remus se leva.

- Harry, tu exécutes nos ordres puis le plan se met en marche. Des patrouilles sont déjà préparées à l'évacuation d'Azkaban et aux explosions. Les chances de réussites sont faibles mais si on arrive à interrompre l'approvisionnement en _Litum_ une journée, ne serait-ce qu'une journée, la nature humaine reprendra ses droits. Les gens recouvreront leurs pouvoirs et leurs sentiments.

Les murmures avaient cessés, Harry hocha de la tête tout en fermant les yeux. Remus lui tendit le cornet du téléphone qui se trouvait sur la table. Harry le prit et composa machinalement un numéro et passa le coup de fil le plus important de ce qui restait de sa vie.

Il s'assit, un silence funèbre s'était installé, ponctué par les « _bip » _réguliers et incessants de l'appareil. Quelqu'un, quelque part dans Libria, répondit. Harry prononça comme prévu, d'une voix monocorde et froide :

- Je les ai trouvés. Venez, j'ai neutralisé l'Ordre du Phénix.

Durant ces paroles, les mages se jetèrent l'un l'autre des coups d'œil furtifs et nerveux. La plupart baissaient la tête, les autres avaient des larmes tièdes qui sinuaient le long de leurs joues. A partir de maintenant, c'était le point de non retour…

Un peu plus tard, des agents vinrent en fourgon chercher les sorciers, sans aucune violence, et une vingtaine de mages furent emmenés. En vérité une infime partie de l'Ordre. Remus sorti en dernier et fusilla, comme prévu, Harry du regard, avec quelques velléités de bagarre.

_000_

Harry alla « en mission commandée » aux Enfers encore une fois. Une ultime fois, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, un air magique. Il descendit un peu plus loin que le secteur 6, aux alentours du quartier numéro 9. Un bâtiment aux premiers abords paraissait abandonné. Harry était sorti de sa voiture et se trouvait devant cette bâtisse en ruine. Des coups et réguliers se faisaient entendre dans l'environ, comme des battements de cœur.

Une dernière fête était donnée. Avant la fin de toute chose, l'assassinat du Père. Harry resta un temps court ainsi dans la rue où s'engouffraient des vents frais, puis il regarda à ses pieds. La fête ne se faisait pas _en surface_, mais dans _l'underground_. Le sous-sol. Harry vit une taque d'égout d'où sortait une fumée opaque. Il tapa du pied trois fois sur celle-ci. Elle se souleva, Harry descendit sous la terre.

Des mages, rien que des mages, partout. Des centaines, qui se bousculaient dans cet espace plus grand que l'on aurait pu imaginer. Un sorte de réplique de la Grande Salle, en plus bas de plafond. Un musique forte et continue aux accents techno vrillait l'air et ces centaines de corps bougeaient, sautaient, ondulaient. De la bière, de l'hydromel ou de la bièraubeurre. Ce qui le frappa le plus fut l'odeur du tabac et de la drogue qui lui piquèrent très fort aux yeux, et qui lui coupèrent pour une soirée tout odora.

La musique se faisait de plus en plus fort, l'air devenait difficilement respirable, et des spots de diverses couleurs ainsi que des stroboscopes violents éclataient leur lumière. Harry sentait chacun des coups sourds qui marquaient l'air dans ses tripes et il commanda au bar de fortune surchargé une simple bière. Il jeta deux mornilles d'argent en direction du jeune barman et il s'enfonça dans la foule.

Des flashs de lumières étaient nombreux et intense, des jets d'étincelles passaient au ras des têtes. De minis feux d'artifices brillaient çà et là. Harry vit quelques uns des mages qui lui avaient été présentés. Chacun, criant, hurlant ou chantant, vint faire une accolade à Harry qui décida de finir sa bière faute de la renversée.

Tous lui sourire, dansèrent avec lui, parlèrent, chantèrent, et en lui tenant les épaules, sautèrent un pas de danse bien étrange mais très entraînant. La musique techno-rap-rock s'enchaîna à toute vitesse au rythme de la soirée agitée. Harry fut bien souvent au centre d'un groupe de jeunes (enfin, plus jeune que lui quoi) où on riaient, s'embrassaient, etc.

Harry ne connaissait, ou ne reconnaissait presque personne, mais lorsqu'on venait de s'enfiler une quinzaine de verres de bière, la personne avec qui on danse, homme femme elfe ou centaure, devenait le temps d'un soupir notre meilleur ami.

Les danses se suivaient à des rythmes effrénés, l'alcool se comptait maintenant par litres pour certaines personnes, et les derniers cris de joie s'amplifiaient pour une dernière, ultime et délicieuse fois.

_000_

_Geôles d'Azkaban…_

_Quartier de Haute Surveillance…_

Au moment plus ou moins exact auquel Harry entrait dans l'underground, les Résistants, après avoir entendus leur sentence, furent jetés dans la partie la moins reluisante de la prison des sorciers et transgresseurs. Pas de lit, les barreaux inexistants, la présence des Détraqueurs suffisait amplement, et le froid inhabituel s'engouffrait dans chacune des infimes failles qui traînaient par endroits dans la roche.

Ils entrèrent tous, la mines défaites et le teint sombre, grave. Remus entra le dernier, après une hésitation et un coup de pied dans les reins. Là se trouvait déjà une frêle silhouette grelottante et gémissante. _Sirius_. Les Résistantes l'entourèrent de leurs bras pour lui donner un peu de chaleur humaines tandis que le reste du groupe se tapi dans le coin le plus éloigné de l'ombre noir qui circulait devant leur cage aux barreaux absents.

Ils se regardaient tous, coupables peut-être, mais certainement anxieux, effrayés.

Le clair de lune entrait par minces filets au travers de la petite fenêtre ouverte très haut dans le mur du fond. Les yeux des mages se reflétaient dans cette lumière d'argent, surtout ceux qui pleuraient. Ils savaient que quelque part, la machine se mettait en route. _Le point de non-retour_… comme toujours.

Les secondes, minutes, heures s'égrenaient lentement et les derniers souvenirs de bonheur des mages partaient en lambeaux de nuage comme un pâle étendard maculé de sang et déchiré. Dans la prison, les cris effroyables parcouraient les quartiers. L'horreur dépassait toute imagination. Personne ne dormi cette nuit-là.

_H – 8 heures…_

_000_

_Plus tard_

Harry était au volant de sa voiture et la conduisait calmement et sereinement. Il était rentré chez lui un peu plus tôt le matin même et avait retrouvé Jane endormie. Il lui avait laissé un mot. Elle irait au Chemin de Traverse par l'intermédiaire d'un ami sorcier du même bolck.

Une sorte d'halo orange qui couvait la cité. Bien qu'il était déjà près de midi, le soleil était timide. Le moteur de la voiture de Harry arrêta de ronronner, et ses pneus crissèrent. Il était arrivé au principal _Equilibrium, le point de non-retour_…

Il était, pour l'occasion, vêtu d'une combinaison de combat blanche, uniquement créée pour une cérémonie de cette ampleur.

A chaque rare tournant de la route, il sentait le pommeau de son sabre de combat cogne contre sa poitrine. Et sa baguette dans sa poche semblait irradier. Il respira un long moment.

Dans le dédale de couloirs qui s'enchaînaient pour conduire au bureau du Père, un vieil homme, un membre du conseil, expliquait toutes sortes d'interdictions, d'obligations faisant parties du protocole établi lors d'une audience avec le Père. Harry l'écoutait très distraitement, il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur quelque chose de fixe.

- … ne pas regarder le Père directement dans les yeux, énonça le vieil homme d'une voix monocorde, vous serez obligez de nous donnez votre arme, bien, sûr, mais avant vous devrez passer un petit test.

Harry sorti de sa torpeur et avait entendu la fin. Quelque chose d'imprévu dans le plan.

- Un test , questionna-t-il.

L'homme s'arrêta et se planta devant lui.

- Évidemment, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas passer en audience avec le Père sans réussir un test au préalable.

Harry hocha de la tête et dès que le Librian lui tourna le dos, il ferma les yeux en grimaçant et en s'insultant intérieurement de crétin. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prévu cela ?

Ils arrivèrent devant trois portes de métal, entrèrent par la gauche et débouchèrent sur une petite salle argentée qui contenait une chaise, une table, cinq gardes et un écran géant sur lequel le Père débitait les habituels flots de paroles.

On apporta un détecteur d'émotion égal en apparence à celui de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le vieil homme de tout à l'heure se posta à la droite de Harry et un plus jeune à l'air timide se mit en face. Il tenait une fiche de métal dans sa main et un formulaire de question.

- On va commencer par une question très facile, dit-il pendant que l'on sanglait Harry et que l'on lui mettait le détecteur au majeur de la main gauche et que l'on lui enlevait son sabre.

Harry fixa devant lui, et le jeune contrôleur commença :

- Quelle est, selon vous, la meilleure manière de retirer son arme à un Auror ?

L'aiguille s'affola, Harry avait senti une sueur froide lui couler lentement telle la pointe d'un poignard glacé dans le dos.

- _Vous la lui demandée…_

Cette phrase ressemblait plus pour Harry à un rêve éveillé ou à un soupir qu'à autre chose. Colin Crivey qui avait prononcé cette phrase, se tenait à ses côtés et lui souriait cruellement.

_A ce moment même, il devait être mort, et non là devant lui, en tenue de bourreau…_

Crivey, en tenue de combat vint se poster devant lui et il lui fit un clin d'œil autant cruel que furtif. Alors il sorti. Le Père qui discourait interrompit et dit :

- Et vous, Harry Potter. Je vous félicite. Je vous tends un piège et vous tombez sans problème dedans.

Harry le regardait incrédule. Il ne comprenait pas.

- L'Auror Crivey n'a eu pour rôle que de vous rassurer dans votre tâche. En l'écartant, je vous fais croire un temps que vous gagnez. Mais c'est moi qui fixe les règles de la partie.

Harry ne décolérait pas. L'aguille du détecteur s'affolait à une cadence énorme. Près de deux cents battements de cœur à la minute. Puis Harry fit le tour des yeux de la pièce. Cinq gardes, deux contrôleurs. Facile._ Trop facile_.

- Des années que je réfléchissais, continua le Père, à un moyen d'introduire l'Ordre du Phénix. Et puis, j'ai eu… une illumination : pour pouvoir infiltrer les Résistants, il faudrait que l'homme que j'envoyai pense comme eux. Qu'il possède de grands pouvoirs magiques… Sans s'en rendre compte lui-même…

Puis Harry reposa ses yeux sur l'image du Père, un vieil homme au long nez fourchu, aux traits tirés et aux longs cheveux blancs qui luisaient à la lumière.

- Mais trouver un tel homme ,vous me direz… Et puis je vous ai trouvé. L'arme idéal, capable de tuer son propre meilleur ami, sans éprouver d'état d'âme, mais incapable de tirer dans le dos d'un enfant sorcier…

- On… je ne vous connais pas, balbutia Harry. Enfin, je veux dire, on ne s'est jamais rencontrés…

- Ah non ?

L'image du vieillard se dématérialisa en de multiples cristaux de pixels pour reformer un nouveau visage. Harry vit enfin le vrai Père. Il hurla.

_H – 30 minutes…_

_09/11_

_Prochain chapitre : N'est-ce pas trop cher payé ?_


	10. N'est ce pas trop cher payé ?

Chapitre dixième : _N'est-ce pas trop cher payé ?_

_000_

_Azkaban_

Des gardes humains débouchèrent dans la prison. Ils s'engagèrent dans le quartier des Résistants, tandis que les Détraqueurs s'envolaient en courant d'air glacé. Le fin trait de lumière se reflétait sur les lunettes du premier garde. Les Résistants et Sirius se levèrent fourbus et se cachèrent les yeux de la lumière du jour avancé.

Les gardes entrèrent dans la cellule, les mages se mirent debout. Chacun des gardes mit des menottes aux sorciers et les emmenèrent par le bras au centre de crémation. Le soleil était devenu orange vif. Sirius regarda au travers d'une petite fenêtre et pleura. Tout ce passa lentement. Ils arrivèrent aux vestiaires séparés, et ils durent mettre une combinaison fin de lin blanc pour les hommes et une robe de la même matière pour les femmes. Ensuite, on les recouvrait d'une cape rouge inflammable.

Un prêtre se trouvait là et murmurait les derniers sacrements selon l'unique religion de Libria aux mages chacun son tour, tout en appliquant de l'huile sur le front de tous. Leurs dernières volontés étaient entendues et exaucées pour la plupart. Le Père accordait à ses ultimes ennemis des faveurs exceptionnelles. D'ici quelques minutes, tout serait fini…

_000_

_Equilibrium…_

Malefoy le regardait avec un sourire sardonique et des yeux de déments. Harry le regarda stupéfait, et ne comprenait pas. Tout ce temps, c'était _lui_. C'était si _évident_, si facile, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

- Ne faites pas cette tête d'abruti, Potter, dit Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ?

- Non…Je… mais vous…

- Allons, interrompit Malefoy, le Père est mort depuis des années. Le conseil m'a juste élu pour pérenniser son esprit à travers Libria.

Harry serra ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures soient blanches. Tout ce temps, il avait eu mille occasions de le tuer. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

- Alors vous vous croyez le sauveur de l'Ordre alors que vous en êtes le destructeur, reprit le Père. Vous m'apportez la Résistance sans effusion de sang, sans violence, sans mal…

Et soudain, l'aiguille du détecteur s'arrêta en forment une longue et imperturbable ligne droite. Un son aigu et continu sortait de l'appareil. Le jeune contrôleur à la droite de Harry laissa échapper une exclamation « merde » et Harry arracha ses liens.

- Non, pas sans mal !

Il se retourna, sorti sa baguette, tua ou _stupefixia_ tous les gardes ainsi que les contrôleurs. Il prit une mitraillette qui traînait et visa l'écran.

- Je viens vous détruire…

Et il explosa l'écran en mille morceaux. Il sorti par la porte à sa gauche.

Alors il se retrouva dans un long corridor illuminé par la lumière du soleil qui pénétrait par quelques ouvertures dans le plafond. Des gardes se postèrent rapidement e ligne devant lui et commencèrent à lui tirer dessus. Il esquiva par des gestes simples et rapides puis se mit dos à une épaisse colonne de pierre pour se cacher des gardes.

Il se retourna et tira en rafales sur le groupe d'ennemis. Puis il se retourna vers la colonne. Il prit une longue et grand respiration puis courra à toute allure vers les gardes hébétés et il tira le reste de ses munitions, chaque balle blessant out tuant un ennemi.

Lorsqu'il vint à bout du dernier garde, il retomba sur ses deux jambes, dos à la porte qu'il avait franchie quelques minutes auparavant. Il parcouru ainsi tout le bâtiment, volant des armes et les utilisant pour tuer ou le lus souvent blesser et intimider. Les cris animaient _l'Equilibrium_, mêlés aux bruits de balles et de coups.

Malefoy pouvait voir tout cela, de son bureau. Et il vit Harry s'avancer entre deux ou trois corps sans vie pour pousser les lourdes portes de chêne de son bureau. Harry entra dans la grande pièce ovale.

- On frappe avant d'entrer, vous savez, cracha Malefoy en souriant.

Harry le fusilla du regard mais s'attarda plus à l'aspect de la pièce.

Il s'attendait à n'importe quoi sauf à cela : les murs étaient peints de vert et d'argent, tandis que le plafond blanc soutenait un lourd lustre brillant d'or. Malefoy se tenait à son bureau de métal sur lequel traînait armes, sabres et un ordinateur qu'il regardait précédemment.

Crivey se tenait à ses côtés et souriait. Des Aurors d'élites sortirent de derrière les six colonnes qui s'élevaient dans la salle. Tous vinrent autour de Harry, en postures de combat. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté pour éviter la face de l'Auror devant lui et pour voir Malefoy qui lui souriait sardoniquement.

- Alors, Potter, siffla-t-il, _qu'avez-vous ressentis ?..._

Crivey ria avec Malefoy. Un rire sans joie. Alors Harry fixa la tête de l'Auror qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. Une tête de bouledogue enragé prit d'une indigestion au dernier degré. Alors en quelques fractions de secondes, Harry lui déroba son sabre, lui coupa simplement la tête, prit un autre sabre traînant dans la main d'un des Aurors derrière lui, puis coupa membres après membres, ou facilement enfonça les lames dans le cœur. Les élites gisaient pitoyablement par terre.

Crivey, toujours tout sourire, se leva du bureau sur lequel il se tenait assit à moitié puis prit un des sabres du Père qui étaient sur un présentoir d'armes diverses. Il fit un ou deux gestes de manœuvre avec le sabre en le faisant tourner à toute allure. Il se présenta devant Harry en faisant un mouvement d'épaules comme pour essayer d'impressionner quelqu'un. Pathétique.

- Prenez bien soin de l'uniforme, Potter, dit-il. Je compte bien le porter très longtemps.

Il se jeta sur Harry, celui-ci se dégagea à l'ultime millionième de seconde, Crivey fut déstabilisé, Harry en profita pour l'assommer avec le pommeau de son sabre, puis il exécuta un vif et bref déplacement de lame en un éclair argenté. Colin Crivey tomba à genoux. Malefoy regarda la scène assit derrière son bureau, les mains jointes et une légère grimace peinte sur le visage.

Une fine goutte de sang pourpre glissa sur la pointe du sabre puis tomba sur le tapis vert à l'effigie d'un serpent. En une respiration, la tête de Crivey se décomposa littéralement en deux parties dont celle du visage tomba sur le sol. Du sang noir gicla abondamment du crâne de l'Auror tombé. Malefoy, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un demi poil s'agita nerveusement sur son siège puis se leva en frappant lourdement ses poings sur la table.

Harry reprit une posture de combat, néanmoins il jeta son arme plus loin, le bruit de la chute fut sans doute amortit par un quelconque cadavre. Malefoy comme à son habitude tourna autour de lui, un révolver à la main. Sans prévenir, en traître, le Père fixa le canon de l'arme juste sur Harry, mais celui-ci lui brisa le bras en trois partie peu reluisantes au niveau de la forme et lui fit ainsi lâcher prise.

Malefoy avait étouffé un cri et se tenait le bras droit. Mais cela pour un temps, puisqu'il tenta de se battre avec son seul bras alide ainsi qu'avec ses jambes contre Harry, mais il ne tarda pas à se trouver dos à la seule fenêtre qui ornait la pièce, à l'aide de violents coups de pieds et poings. D'ailleurs, Harry se demanda le temps d'un souffle que pouvait faire une si grande fenêtre à un tel endroit.

Malefoy offrait une vue pitoyable : il haletait tel un chien et pleurait presque. Du sang lui coulait de la bouche. Harry sorti sa baguette et la pointa vers la tête du Père déchu. Mais celui-ci sanglota des excuses, explications et une demande :

- Attendez , s'écria-t-il en reculant tremblant de peur. Je suis comme vous ! Je… je vis, je respire… _j'éprouve des sentiments_…_ je fais de la magie_…

Harry s'approcha de plus en plus, et se fit menaçant. Le discours de Malefoy l'énervait.

- Maintenant que vous savez cela, pourriez-vous me l'enlever ? _N'est-ce pas trop cher payé ?..._

Malefoy avait dit ça presque en souriant, comme pour blesser Harry. Il semblait se détendre et croire que la bataille psychologique qu'il avait engagé était presque gagnée. Bon sang, il n'était pas allé jusqu'ici, tué autant de personnes pour s'arrêter au dernier moment ! Même si l'ancien Père mourrait, Remus et les autres sorciers avaient une grande, trop grande chance d'être brûlés.

Comme Hermione…

- Je paie volontiers , s'écria Harry.

Un éclair vert, tout était fini. Malefoy gisait par terre, les yeux exorbités. Harry enjamba son cadavre et sorti de la pièce.

_H – 7 min… _

_000_

Devant le four de crémation qui chauffait à plein régime, les Résistants attendaient durant d'ultimes minutes. Ils avaient eu droit au four « de luxe » comme avait dit leurs gardes, avec vue sur Libria. La cité tout entière brillait de mille feux et une lumière douce pourtant se reflétait dans la salle. Remus regarda tristement chacun de ses compagnons. Leurs cheveux étaient trempés par la transpiration et leur visage creusés par la fatigue, l'angoisse et les larmes.

Les flammes dansantes tout près se réfléchissaient dans les yeux vitreux de Sirius qui fixait douloureusement cet enfer rougeoyant. Ils devaient attendre l'arrivée du Père, avaient dit leurs gardes. Encore une faveur exceptionnelle.

Evidemment, chacun espérait que ce soit Harry, et non le père, qui viendrait les retrouver. Une faible flamme d'espoir qui survivait en leur cœur. Petit feu qui faiblissait de seconde en seconde.

Des gardes s'approchaient, menaçants, ils allaient les conduire l'un après l'autre dans l'antre géant. La vie des sorciers arrivait à terme.

_000_

Dans les Enfers, près de la frontière de Libria, dans les décombres gris de la vieille ville, un petit oiseau bleu se posa sur le squelette d'un bâtiment, qui lui servait maintenant de nid. Des hiboux passèrent au dessus de lui et vinrent se poser sur les murs et constructions encore debout aux alentours. Autant de hiboux en pleine journée, était un évènement très bizarre, mais cela, l'oiseau n'en avait aucune idée.

De plus, le sol tremblait doucement par un rythme régulier et anormal, et quelques cris ressemblants plus à des murmures envahissaient les Enfers sous formes d'échos grandissants.

Il ne se rendait même pas comte que le fait que des centaines, voir des milliers de grands bipèdes qui portaient de longs morceaux d'étoffes, descendaient dans cette avenue morte était vraiment très,très étrange. Ces personnes s'approchaient dangereuses pour ainsi dire, de la cité. Un autre détail important échappa au cerveau du volatile : tous ces hommes et femmes étaient des sorciers.

_000_

_Dans la pièce de contrôle de Libria…_

Les moniteurs et écrans diffusaient en continu les paroles de l'ancien Père et faisaient aller ces images dans tout Libria. Ces écrans étaient contrôlés par des ouvriers chaque jour soumis à l'_imperium_, ainsi que par des membres du conseil.

Des gardes entrèrent. Tous se retournèrent vers eux. Normalement les subordonnés étaient interdits d'accès ici.

Les deux gardes tombèrent, morts. Derrière eux se trouvait Harry. Les membres du conseil s'enfuirent, dans une idée de peur panique. Harry entra.

Il avait du sang sur ses mains. Les paroles du « Père » étaient tout le temps, inlassablement, et immuablement retransmises sur les écrans qui ornaient la pièce. Harry toucha le grand écran à sa gauche et y laissa une trace de sang en forme d'éclair…

Puis il le détruisit, ainsi que tous les autres écrans, court-circuitant les informations qui circulaient en ville. De part et d'autre de Libria, les images et les paroles du Père s'éteignaient, tout comme l'image mouvante du Père en trois dimensions qui se trouvait au forum. Les gens en étaient comme troublés.

_Tic tac… boum. Heure H. Compte à rebours terminé…_

Et les cliniques ainsi que les fabriques de _Litum_ explosèrent, les unes après les autres. Harry le voyait, l'entendait, depuis son point de vue surélevé, ouvert sur un grand balcon de pierres blanches. Des éclairs de lumière, tels des feux d'artifices dans les rues de la ville déchue.

La chaîne d'explosion se poursuivait, allant de plus en plus fort, les sorciers non capturés descendaient dans les avenues et lançaient toutes sortes de sorts, immobilisaient les gardes des forces de Libria.

_Et il restait Remus, les Résistants et surtout Sirius…_

_10/11_

_Prochain et dernier chapitre : Finite Incantatem_


	11. Finite Incantatem

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews…_

Chapitre Dernier : Finite Incantatem

Beaucoup de morts se comptaient dans les deux camps. Le plan ne fonctionnait qu'à moitié. Trop de sang était répandu, et faute de magie, les sorciers Résistants libres utilisaient les révolvers et mitraillettes. Jusqu'à ce qu'un miracle inespéré se produit. Des éclairs foudroyants de lumière se faisaient voir à l'autre extrémité de la ville, du côté de la frontière avec les Enfers. Il y avait des cris, certes, mais pas des hurlements de terreur. Des clameurs de joie.

L'Armée tant attendue qui venait d'Aequilibria était arrivée. Remus, en secret avait quelques jours plutôt, un peu après le moment où il avait rencontré Harry ce jour sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le message de détresse n'était qu'une diversion. Les _stupefix_ valsaient dans l'air par centaines, ainsi que les sortilèges d'entraves ou d'euphorie.

Des phénix enflammés survolaient le ciel, en donnant une couleur pourpre aux nuages. Des centaines de _patronus_ argentés lumineux parcouraient les rues en pourchassant les Détraqueurs en fuites.

Harry transplana rapidement dans la prison d'Azkaban ou il trouva la prison en feu. Les Résistants en sortaient, apparemment tous intacts, poursuivis par des gardes qu'ils combattaient à coups d'incantations. Harry leur vint en aide et lança de nombreux sorts d'entraves. Remus était à ses côtés et il lui sourit.

Soudain, la prison explosa, faisant voler tout autour de grands morceaux de béton. Les sorciers générèrent des champs de protections autour de leur groupe. Ils avaient gagné leur bataille. Harry sent une petite main se poser sur son épaule. _Sirius_. Il se retourna et trouva son fils, pâle et fatigué, mais vivant. Il transplana avec lui pour le ramener au Chaudron Baveur où il le conduis à sa sœur Jane.

Puis Harry retourna dans la grande bataille. Elle faisait rage mais les gardes couraient en retraite, les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus et des dragons puissants et maîtrisés par quelques sorts s'attaquaient aux chars Librians. Des fantômes argentés déboulaient de toutes parts et vinrent effrayés et faire reculer les soldats ennemis. La guerre était presque finie.

Harry et Remus firent partie de la première ligne de combattants qui repoussèrent les Librians dans les Enfers. Il y eu des morts, des prisonniers, mais seulement chez les soldats. Les civils furent épargnés.

De la fumée sortait de quelques bâtiments explosés et les champs de batailles étaient dégagés. Seules restaient les mages encore debout. Une immense clameur parcourait la cité. Enfin ils avaient gagnés…

_000_

Plus tard, le _Litum_ fut totalement proscrit, les membres de l'ancien conseil soumis au sort de mémoire et les mages Librians furent désenvoûtés. Un Ministère formé de centaure, elfes, magiciens ou Moldus s'instauré ainsi qu'une paix sans limite.

Jusqu'à la prochaine guerre…

Mais celle-ci n'ayant lieue que dans de nombreuses décennies, Harry et les siens se contentèrent de vivre heureux le jour le jour et de reconstruire une école pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières.

Remus après un mandat de six ans en tant que Premier Ministre préféra s'exiler, bien qu'il était grand favori pour les élections. Il parti quelque part dans les bois avec d'autres lycanthrope. Harry sait que Remus consacra son temps à étendre la carte du Maraudeur, mais surtout à aider à la fabrication d'une potion tue-loup définitive.

D'ailleurs, Harry ne le vit plus durant trois ou quatre ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'un centaure vint lui donner un parchemin au bord d'un étang argenté au pied d'une immense bâtisse illuminée par les centaines de fenêtres qui la parcourait où se tenaient des bougies magiques.

Le parchemin indiquait :

_« L'Ordre de mes amis se trouve au plus haut point de la plus haute tour du château »_

Harry ria doucement, d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit une gerbe d'étincelles bleues brillées au-dessus de la tour d'astronomie. Une ombre se trouvait là et semblait dansée.

Harry prit son balai et survola le château.

_000_

Deux silhouettes couchées sur la pointe de l'édifice, scrutaient les étoiles…

- Alors, maintenant que tu sais, que vas-tu faire , demanda l'une des deux personnes.

- Je ne sais pas encore… Il resterai d'autre « Libria » de part le monde parait-il…

- Tu vas encore jouer au super héros ?

Son interlocuteur se releva un peu, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Une légère brise dans l'air chaud se fit sentir. Un ou deux Sombrals s'amusaient dans le ciel.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ya rien à la télé en ce moment…

Il rit de cette feinte à deux noises. Son interlocuteur paraissait plus amusé qu'exaspéré.

- Très spirituel… Tu devrais devenir Auror, tu ferais un malheur…

- Tu parles ! Dans une autre vie, peut-être.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne penses pas que tu en as assez eu ?

- Les chats en ont neuf…

- Mais contrairement aux chats, tu n'es pas propre…

Et comme pour appuyer ces dires, avant que l'autre ne réponde, une fiente de hibou lui arriva sur la tête. Magnifique association du bruit liquide avec le hurlement de rage. Du Wagner.

- Tu l'a fais exprès , demanda la victime du hibou, en faisant disparaître la saleté avec sa baguette.

- Même pas d'humour , répliqua l'autre.

- Lunard, je te déteste cordialement avec la dernière des rages que je puisse t'exprimer…

- C'est beau, répondit le Lunard en question. Mets-y des rimes et on te publiera !

Et ils rirent tous deux de bons cœur, comme cela n'arrive que rarement.

De loin, on entendit un cri effroyablement joyeux.

- NORBERT ! TU ES REVENU ! GRAUPY, REGARDE !

Les deux silhouettes regardèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait ce bruit et rirent.

Le silence revint entre eux. Le ciel semblait se gorger d'encre. Un léger coulis d'une cascade lointaine se faisait péniblement entendre. Bien que ce fût l'été, l'air était anormalement chaud dans cette partie de l'Ecosse.

Des cloches quelque part sonnèrent. 00h00.

- Au fait, Harry… Bon anniversaire !

- Merci Remus, c'est gentil.

- De rien. As-tu utilisé le _Finite Incantatem ?_

_- _Fille Ni Thé Ine Canta Thèm ? Non je plaisant, bien sûr. A ton avis, comment est-ce que je peux maintenant accéder aux souvenirs que l'on avait effacés de ma mémoire lors de l'établissement de _l'Equilibrium _?

- J'en suis heureux.

Puis encore un silence.

- C'est la pleine lune… on ne revoit plus le grand méchant loup ?

- AAOOOUUUUUUUU !...

- C'est très fin...

De longues heures s'écoulèrent. Remus parti faire une balade histoire de se transformer en paix.

Le vent se fit plus fort, et les hiboux plus nombreux. Les secondes tombaient comme les feuilles mortes en bas, sous la cime des arbres, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

Les chants mélancoliques apparaissaient, et la lune tournait lentement au fil des heures qui s'égrenaient comme le sable.

Harry passa ces heures à réfléchir à tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces dernières années. Puis un souvenir horrible lui vint : que deviendrait Nigel Crivey ? Ce regard haineux qu'il lui avait lancé était effrayant.

Alors il senti un souffle chaud dans la nuque. Il sourit en imaginant Remus plié en deux à cause du rire, avec un sac qu'il s'apprêtait à faire exploser. Mais son imagination lui joua un tour… Il entendit un murmure siffler dans l'air, telle une lourde et glacée goutte de sueur qui lui coulait de long du dos.

- Tu connais la différence entre mon arme et la tienne ?

Harry vit dans l'ombre de la clarté de la lune, la silhouette ennemie redoutée depuis de nombreuses années. Nigel Crivey était de retour. Il avait prononcé ces mots en détachant chaque syllabe, appuyant sur chaque intonation. Harry inspira un long moment et ferma les yeux ; les images de ces dernières années passèrent dans sa tête comme un film mal monté. Il sentait son sang qui s'écoulait rapidement dans chacune de ses veines et son cœur qui accélérait la cadence. Il n'expira pas l'air entré dans ses poumons.

Nigel répondit lui-même :

- La différence : mon arme est sur ta tempe…

_Fin_

_11/11_


End file.
